Destiny Calling
by setherfan91
Summary: A Tru Calling storyline with OC characters. Marissa as Tru's character. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

**Title: Destiny Calling**

**Rating: PG-13 to R, for language and violence, might go higher but probably not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Story idea belongs to Jon Harmon and the creators of Tru Calling, and the characters belong to Josh Schwartz and the creators of the O.C.**

**Summary: Tru Calling with OC characters.**

**Note: I'm sort of writing this like a season, with each post being an episode, if you will. I'm not sure how many "episodes" there are going to be, but probably around 20 in the first season. This one is long, but it's a pilot, and double spaced, lol.**

**Episode 101**

**Pilot/ Let the Madness Begin **

**1995, 12 years ago**

Marissa stood over her mothers dead body, crying slightly. Her dad, and younger brother, Seth and older sister Kaitlin Cooper, stood next to her. After a few moments, the other three went over to the first pew in the church and sat down. Marissa continued to look down at her mother, and then she heard her mom's voice.

"Marissa, I love you honey, and it's not your fault. I forgive you." she said to her, and then Marissa felt a sense of peace. Marissa left her mother's side and walked over to the pew and sat down between her siblings.

"Mom talked to me, and she forgives me. It's all going to be ok." she said quietly to her sister.

"Mom is dead. She couldn't talk to you. And furthermore, she was murdered in front of you, what part of that is ok?" Marissa stood up when the preacher indicated that they should, but she knew that her sister was wrong. Everything was going to be ok.

Present Day

Marissa raced down the sidewalk, trying to get to the auditorium on time for her graduation. She'd overslept, and this was one thing she didn't want to miss. She checked her watch and ran a little faster, her community college was in sight. She pushed herself just a little harder and burst into the auditorium just as her name was called.

"Marissa Cooper!" The biology teacher called. She went up and took her diploma, smiling brightly into the crowd. She saw Summer waving at her from the third row, but didn't see her dad or either sibling anywhere. She sighed inwardly, but she hadn't been to hopeful of their coming anyway. She stepped off the stage and took her place in the crowd.

Two hours later:

"Here's to college finally being over!" Summer said, raising her martini with Marissa. The two had left the ceremony an hour ago, and they had hit a bar right afterwards. They each drained their drinks and set them down. "So, I'm sorry that your family didn't show," Summer said sympathetically.

"That's ok, they probably had more important things to do. Seth was probably gambling, Kaitlin probably met a client, and Dad, well, Dad has no interest in the lives of his kids from his first marriage." Marissa replied. "So, we're doing the girls night thing tonight, right? Drinks here, then Blockbuster and movies at my place until we pass out."

"Works for me. A nice night of relaxing after four years of hard work. Just great movies, food, and friends."

"I'll clink to that." They toasted with their new drinks again, and continued laughing the night away.

Monday morning:

Marissa's alarm went off at 8:30, and she moved her arm to it and hit the button irritably. She accidentally hit the picture frame on her bedside table in her haste, and it shattered to the floor. Summer groaned from next to her. They had had a lot to drink last night, and they were both really hung over.

"Uh, I think I'm going to be sick," Summer said, jumping up from the bed and running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Marissa rolled slowly out of bed and grabbed some clothes from her closet. Summer exited the bathroom a few minutes later and went into the kitchen to get some water, and Marissa went into the bathroom and got into the shower. As soon as she was showered, dressed, and ready for her day, she took a couple Aspirin for her pounding headache and walked into the kitchen. Summer was sitting at the counter drinking coffee and rubbing her head. She smiled at Marissa when she walked in. Just as she was about to say something, Marissa's phone rang. She turned on the tv as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis, it's me, your loving brother Seth who's in just a little bit of a bind."

"What kind of a bind?"

"The kind that requires o, say, 1500 dollars to get out of."

"1500 dollars?? Seth, you know I don't have that kind of money!" She exclaimed as she saw the days lottery numbers roll out. 7, then 29,then 04 and then 34...

"But, I lost this bet, and if I don't pay the guys…"

"Seth, I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to work this one out on your own."

"Fine. Thanks for nothing!"

"Anytime," she said, and hung up. She looked at Summer who began to talk.

"So, I had a thought. Since Debbie moved out last week, and I got kicked out of my apartment, and you now have this extra bedroom, I thought that, maybe, you'd be looking for a new roommate."

"And you're offering?"

"Yep. I mean, it'd be so much fun. Best friends living together, keeping each other company. Huh, what do you say?"

"I say it sounds awesome. But, we'll have to finish this talk a little later because my internship at the hospital starts today. So, I'm going to go and wow them, and then when I get back, we'll dot the i's and cross the t's on this you moving in thing, sound good?"

"Definitely. Good luck with your internship."

"Thanks. See ya later."

Thirty minutes later:

"What do you mean you lost your funding? I was counting on this internship?" Marissa said to the doctor.

"I know you were, and we're very sorry, but we can't afford interns right now. But I'll tell you what. There's a guy about ten blocks from here who I'm sure has a spot for you." He wrote down a name and address and handed her a small slip of paper. She took it from him and glanced at it. "You were a track star, right?" She nodded in response. "Ok, then run on down there and see this guy. Tell him I sent you and I'm sure he'll have something."

Thirty minutes later- City Morgue

"Are you sure that you want this internship? I mean, not to sound weird, but most girls as pretty as you that come in here are, well, dead," said the morgue manager, Sandy Cohen, to Marissa, and he chuckled nervously.

"Well, my internship at the hospital fell through, and I really need a medical internship for Stanford, so… here I am."

"Well, we do have a position as an assistant. You would tag the bodies and collect the samples and personal effects."

"Samples?"

"Head hair, pubic hair, fingernails. DNA stuff mostly. Sound like a job you'd be interested in?"

"Not exactly, but I really don't have a choice so I'll take it."

"Great. Ok, well let me show you around the place." He led the way down a long hallway and into a room lined with metal doors. "This is the crypt. Any death that might be considered unnatural comes here to await an autopsy."

"Unnatural death?"

"Yes. That means almost every body. Because if there's even a hint that a death might be unnatural, murder, suicide, they come here."

"So every crypt…"

"Has a body, yes. That's right. Can you imagine the pain of losing someone before their time?" He asked her. She flashed back to her mother's funeral.

"Yeah, I can imagine it. So you're saying that most of the people in this crypt shouldn't be dead?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"So, when do I start?"

"Tonight, the graveyard shift. Starts at midnight, is that ok?"

"That's fine. I'll be here. Thank you Mr. Cohen."

"Call me Sandy, Mr. Cohen makes me sound old."

"Right, thank you Sandy. So, I'll see you tonight at midnight, right?"

"Yeah, I'll help you start but then I'm off. But you won't be alone your first night."

"Great, I'll see you then."

Midnight- The Morgue

"Ah, Marissa, good," Sandy greeted her. She smiled in response and put her jacket and purse on the desk in the office.

"Ok, well, there's a body coming in in about fifteen minutes. I'll stick around and show you what to do, and then my shift is over. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine. How do you know that the body is coming in?"

"Because I got the call an hour ago to send someone for pickup."

"Oh, of course. Do we know anything about…"

"Her. She was shot on 3rd street in front of that shoe store."

"Oh, Shoe Emporium, I love that store." Sandy looked at her strangely. "But that's really not the point, is it?" Sandy smiled at her and continued talking.

"Yeah, they already caught the guy that did it. He was an escaped mental patient, he hitchhiked in from New York City. He went out and bought a gun and went to 3rd and just started shooting. He fired three shots, the first two didn't hit anything, but the third hit this girl. It was just a matter of…"

"Wrong place, wrong time. God, what a horrible way to die. So what else…"

"Marissa, just so we're clear, we don't solve the crimes. We just tag the bodies."

"I'm sorry, I was just curious."

"It's not a crime, I just wanted to make sure we were clear. But if you figure out what happened to a body, the police love to know. They're not always the greatest at solving crimes."

"Yeah, I know that." She thought for a moment, then spoke again. "When I was younger, I always wanted to be a detective, but I wound up at med school instead."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Well…"

"Got a body here!" came a voice from right outside the office. A man came in wheeling a body. He spotted Marissa. "Wow, are you the new intern?"

"Yes, Zach, this is Marissa. She'll be working here for awhile. Marissa, this is Zach."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Man Sandy, generally the interns around here are not that pretty. The only ones that pretty are dead. You sure you didn't just reanimate her corpse or something?" The two guys laughed and walked together into the examination room, and Marissa rolled her eyes and followed.

"Are either of you guys married or dating anyone?"

"No," they said simultaneously.

"Figures," she said to herself. They all walked into the exam room and the two men set the body bag on one of the tables. Marissa walked over to the table and stood by to watch. They pulled the bag away from her face to reveal a young blonde girl who was about Marissa's age. The pulled the bag the rest of the way off to reveal a butterfly tattoo on her arm. She had a blood stain on her shirt where she had been shot.

"Go through her bag and find her ID, would you?" Sandy said to Marissa. She picked up the black purse and pulled out her wallet.

"Ok, her name is Alexandra Kelly, age 23. She's not from around here, this is an L.A. drivers license."

"Anything about where she lives, or any other info, next of kin?"

"Um," Marissa said, pulling her appointment book out of the bag. "It said she had a meeting to see an apartment over on Peach Street yesterday. That's just a couple of blocks from me. And then today there was "Lunch with Jodie at Taryn's Diner" at one today."

"Ok, that could be either a friend or girlfriend, or sister, who knows. And where's Taryn's Diner, I've never been there? See who's first on her speed-dial, or see if she has a first of contact in her cell." Marissa pulled out her cell phone, and found the heading ICE in her address book. She opened it and found the name for first person to call in case of an emergency.

"The name is Jodie Martinez. It says she's her roommate. And it's on ninth, it's a great diner, you should go sometime, it's not far from here.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, the two have the same address, Peach Street, Maplewood Apartments, Apartment 7. They must have bought that one they were shown yesterday. What a great way to start off your new life. You know, with moving from LA to just outside New York City, and then two days later your best friend and roommate dies."

"You're right, that would be terrible," Zach said to her as he walked over to a white board and put the name Alex Kelly, 23 on the next available row, which was 33.

"Alright, I'm going to put her name down in the crypt and open door 33, and then I'm out of here. Have a good first night, Marissa. If there's another body, which is unlikely considering the hour, I'll bring them in. I'm on call."

"Thanks, I guess. "Ok," she turned to Sandy, "how do I do this?"

"Well, first, you're going to strip the body. You just cut the clothes off if they already know who killed her. If it's a strangulation crime or close point shot, you don't destroy the clothes because they could have evidence on them."

"K, got it. Next…wow." She finished cutting her clothes off, and it was unsettling seeing a naked dead body before her.

"Wow what?"

"She was just, really attractive."

"Yeah, it's a damn shame, that's for sure. Ok, next you're going to cut samples of her head hair, pubic hair, and fingernail clippings. Wait, gloves."

"Oh, right, sorry." She put the gloves on and cut the hair and fingernail samples, noting the purple streak that she had in her hair.

"Ok, now you need to get her personal effects. Jewelry mostly, but sometimes they're holding something. And you'd put it in an evidence bag like this one and later deposit it in evidence. Her purse and shopping bags would go there too." Marissa took a heart shaped necklace off her neck and put it in the evidence bag, and then took her rings and bracelets off and bagged them too.

"Alright, that's all done. Anything else?"

"That's about it. Just fill in the parts of the chart that the cops left blank, and then you move the body to the crypt and put the body in the right box, for want of a better term. In this case, box 33."

"Ok, that's it. I don't remove the bullet?"

"No, not until the cops seal the investigation, and it wouldn't fall to us to remove it, it would be the investigators or person who performs the autopsy. We wouldn't want to tamper with evidence. So, let's finish her chart. Ok, Alex Kelly, 23, killed by a single bullet to the heart, DOA, but cops are placing her death at 10:38. Do you know how to take vitals?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, well, next body you'll do that, but I already took them. Possessions she had on her, done. Tattoos- umm, well, it looks like a butterfly on her right arm," he gently lifted the body enough to see the other side of her. "and a medium sized black tattoo on her lower back. I can't really tell what it is."

"And she's got a J on her left breast, kind of at the side on the top, near her chest, so it would be visible when she's wearing a low cut shirt."

"Yeah, very good. And no piercing other than her ears. That's about it. No distinguishing features, birth marks, that kind of stuff. So, the chart is done. Now we're going to move her to the crypt and put her in a drawer."

"Ok. Wait, won't someone need to identify the body."

"Yeah, but they can do it from the crypt. Speaking of which, call her friend, Jodie, was it, and have her come down and identify the body."

"Wait, me, I don't know what to say."

"Just be tactful. Tell her that we found a body that we believe may be her friend, but she needs to come and identify the body since she's listed as her next of kin."

"Ok, I'll try my best." Sandy wheeled the body into the crypt and Marissa went into the office, picked up the phone, and dialed the number that was listed in Alex's cell phone. It rang twice and then a feminine, sort of husky voice answered. It sounded like she'd been sleeping.

"This had better be important."

"I'm so sorry to bother you at this late hour, Ms. Martinez, but I have some very bad news. I'm with the city morgue, and I need you to come down here and identify a body."

"What are you talking about?"

"A 23 year old girl named Alex Kelly was killed earlier this evening, and she has you listed as her emergency contact. Ms. Martinez?" She said as she heard something crash.

"Alex is dead?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Would you be willing to identify the body?"

"So it might not be her?"

"Maybe not, that's why we need someone to identify her." She heard the other girl crying, but a few seconds later, she agreed to come down and hung up.

"Did you get her?" Sandy asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, she said she'll be here in a few minutes. God, that was really hard."

"I know, it's always hard. A lot of the times the police inform them, so you won't have to call the next of kin much."

"That's a relief, I'm not sure that I want to be the person who informs people that someone they love is dead."

Thirty minutes later:

A short brunette came into the office about half an hour after Marissa called her.

"I'm Jodie Martinez, I got a call about Alex Kelly."

"Hi Ms. Martinez, I'm Marissa Cooper, we spoke on the phone. This is Sandy Cohen, he's the manager." She nodded in response to both of them, but she was clearly not in the mood for pleasantries. She had tear tracks down her face and her hair was a mess. She's probably rushed right over here without doing anything other than throwing on a coat.

"Ms. Martinez, if you'll come this way please," Sandy said, and led her to the crypt. He went over to door 33 and opened it and slid out the drawer. The body was covered with a plastic sheet. Sandy slid the sheet from her face, and Jodie burst into tears. Marissa gently pulled her into a hug, trying to offer what she could to a person she'd never met. Sandy slid the drawer back in and shut the door, and the two ushered Jodie out of the room and back to the office. After a few minutes, she pulled herself together, and told them that Alex was her roommate and best friend and that they'd just moved there from LA together. She was too shaken up to say much else, so Sandy walked her to the door and gave her a number to call the next day to receive more information.

"It'll get easier," he said to Marissa once Jodie had left.

"Huh?"

"Meeting the friends, seeing the bodies, it'll get easier with time."

"God I hope so."

"Alright, well, I'm headed home. There shouldn't be any more excitement tonight. Your shift ends at eight, so, just hang out until then. There's stuff to do on the computer if you get bored."

"Wait, is someone else coming in?"

"No, not until eight. The graveyard shift is just you, with Zach on call, but there's rarely pickups in the middle of the night. You should be fine."

"But you said I wouldn't be alone my first night."

"You won't be, you've got 33 people just a few doors down." Marissa continued to look incredulous, so he relented. "You'll be fine, and if there's any problem, just call me and I'll come in, my numbers right there. Goodnight."

"Night." He left the room, and a few seconds later she heard the elevator doors close, and she knew that she was alone. "Why the hell did I ever agree to take this job, this place is beyond creepy." She grabbed the magazine she'd brought, and began to read. About thirty minutes went by, and then, she thought she heard a voice.

"Hello?" she called out. Someone seemed to be whispering something, so she called out again. "Hello, is someone there?" She left the office and walked down to the crypt, where the noises seemed to be coming from. She opened the door and didn't see anyone. "Very funny, hazing the new girl, but you can stop it now. Please?" The whispers continued, and she began to get very freaked and began opening the doors to the drawers. She opened about ten and didn't find anything out of the ordinary, and then she got to number thirty three. She slowly opened it up and pulled the drawer out and lifted the plastic from her face. "Stop being insane Marissa, no one's here." But then she heard a voice that she would never forget.

"Marissa…" Marissa looked back down at the body. Then, suddenly, the body's head turned towards her and her eyes opened. "Help me!"

Flashes of her day were seen as she was sent back in time. She woke up to the alarm clock at 8:30. She brought her arm over to hit it, and accidentally hit the picture in the process, knocking it to the floor. The glass shattered.

"Wait, didn't that happen yesterday?"

"Uh, I think I'm going to be sick," Summer said, jumping up and racing into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"What a weird fucking dream. I feel like I've done this before though." Shaking off the dream and feeling, she went into the bathroom after Summer was done and took a shower and got dressed and took a couple of aspirin. She exited the bathroom to find Summer sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in her hand. Just as Summer was about to speak, her cell phone rang. Marissa turned on the tv as she answered it.

'Hello?"

"Hey sis, it's me, your loving brother Seth who's in just a little bit of a bind."

"Seth, we had this conversation yesterday, and I told you, I don't have that kind of cash."

"What do you mean we had this conversation yesterday? We didn't talk yesterday. And while we're on the subject, sorry I missed your graduation, but something came up."

"Seth, are you about to tell me that you need 1500 dollars because of some bet?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"I'm not sure yet." She turned towards the tv and watched the lottery numbers roll out. The first one was 7. "29," she said to herself, and a 29 appeared on the screen. "4," and the next number was 4. "34." and as she said it, the number 34 appeared on the screen.

"Seth, I'll call you later." He began to protest, but she hung up before he could. She turned to Summer.

"So, I had a thought. Since Debbie moved out last week, and I got kicked out of my apartment, and you now have this extra bedroom, I thought that, maybe, you'd be looking for a new roommate."

"Summer, are you going crazy, we already did this yesterday?"

"What are you talking about, yesterday was graduation."

"No, yesterday was Monday."

"No, it was Sunday. Honey, did you hit your head or something?"

"No, it was Monday, I remember because I started my internship, but it had fallen through and I had to take a job at a morgue."

"Morgue, internship falling through, Marissa, your internship starts today. And you're going to be late, so you'd better hurry."

"But… I did this yesterday."

"Maybe you should skip out on this internship, you don't look so good."

"No, I'll be fine, thanks Sum."

"Bye, good luck."

Marissa ran down to the hospital to see about her internship, but, just as she'd feared, they told her that their funding had fallen through, but there was an internship available at the morgue. She took the piece of paper they gave her (again) and ran to the morgue to solve this once and for all. She got there a few minutes later and talked to Sandy Cohen again.

"You've really never met me before?"

"No, I'm positive that I would have remembered meeting you. So are you sure you want this internship? I mean, not to sound weird but most girls that come in here are… wait, where are you going." Marissa had stopped listening after he assured her that they'd never met before, and was already running towards the crypt. She burst into the room and ran over to door 33, opened it, and stepped back. It was empty.

"Yeah, um, go ahead and open one. Are you sure you've never worked in here before?" She went over to the white board, but the name Alex Kelly was nowhere to be found. The spaces were only filled up to 32.

"Last night, there was a body brought in here, Alex Kelly, she was 23."

"No, there was no Alex Kelly brought here. Why, was she a friend of yours or something?"

"Yeah, or something. So, graveyard shift tonight, right?"

"Uh, yeah, you want the job?"

"I'll take it," she called back as she ran out of the morgue.

'Strange girl," Sandy commented to himself as he closed door 33.

Marissa ran down to the corner and stopped, trying to catch her breath. She thought back to yesterday, or her yesterday, trying to remember what she could about Alex Kelly. She remembered her address, where she was killed and where she was meeting Jodie in… she checked her watch, thirty minutes. She could catch her there. She walked the few blocks to the diner, wondering what the hell had happened to her. She remembered Alex asking for help last night. A dead body asked for my help last night, I'm out of my mind. She entered the diner and sat down at the counter and ordered a coffee and scone. She consulted her watch again and saw that Alex should be there any minute. Just as she looked up, the door opened, and in she walked. The same girl who had been lying on an exam table with a bullet through her heart just twelve hours ago. She glanced around the diner, probably looking for Jodie, and, when she didn't see her, she sat down at a booth and ordered a drink from the waitress who walked over to her. Marissa took a deep breath, walked over to her and stood there for a moment before speaking.

"Hi, are you Alex Kelly?" She turned in her seat a bit to look at her.

"Um, yeah, I am, who are you."

"I'm Marissa. Can I talk with you for a minute."

"Well, I am meeting someone, but, she's always late, so sure, sit." Marissa sat down across from her. "What's this about?" Alex asked her.

"Well, there's really no easy way to say this, mostly because you're going to think I'm insane. Hell, I think I'm insane." She paused for a moment to try and decide how to put this. "Don't go shopping on third street today. Especially not around ten thirty. Were you planning on going down there?

"Yes, and why shouldn't I?"

"There's an escaped mental patient, and he's going to buy a gun, and you're going to be on the receiving end of one of the bullets."

"Excuse me?"

"I know it sounds insane but…"

"Are you threatening me?"

"What, no, of course not, I'm just telling you that you shouldn't go down there tonight because it will not end well."

"Ok, you need to get and stay the hell away from me."

"But…"

"Is there a problem over here?" said a short brunette, whom Marissa recognized as Jodie from the night before.

"No, no problem. She was just leaving." Alex said to Jodie.

"But, I'm not insane, you really are in danger."

"Ok," Alex said as she stood up, "I'm leaving. You need to stay away from me and my friends. And maybe get some psychiatric help." She linked arms with Jodie and the two walked out of the diner. Marissa heard Jodie ask what that was all about, and she sighed heavily. This was going to be harder than she thought.

She spent the next eight hours trailing Alex, hoping that she would stay far away from third street, but it was a losing battle. At ten o'clock, she was two stores down from the store that she got shot in front of last night. Marissa ducked into the store that the two girls were in, trying to remain out of sight. She went around a clothing rack and looked over at the girls, but only Alex was there. Where was…

"Ok, this is getting out of hand," said Jodie's voice from behind her, and she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the back of the store. "There is a law against stalking, and I think that Alex made it very clear that you were to stay the hell away from her. Now I don't know what your issue is, but this stops now."

"Listen, I know that you both think I'm crazy, but I'm not. If Alex doesn't leave third street and go far away, she is going to be dead in the next," she glanced at her watch, "three minutes."

"You're crazy, leave us the hell alone." Jodie walked back into the front of the store and glanced around for Alex, but she didn't see her anywhere. "Alex," she called. She walked outside with Marissa behind her. Alex was walking down to the shoe store. It was 10:36, almost 10:37. Any second now, she was going to get shot. Marissa heard a gun shot go off, and began sprinting towards Alex at top speed, who had stopped right in front of the store and was looking around, trying to find where the shot had come from. The second shot went off. Marissa chanced a glance across the street and saw a man holding a gun, and it was aimed right at Alex. She saw him pull the trigger for a third time, and then she reached Alex and tackled her to the ground, feeling the bullet whiz by her. She and Alex landed hard on the cement.

"Geez, what the hell?" Alex said, glaring at her, but then noting the man across the street who had been grabbed by an officer. She looked behind her to see that the bullet had smashed through the shoe store window at exactly where she had been standing moments ago. Marissa rolled off of her right as Jodie came running towards them.

"Oh my God, Alex are you ok?" she asked in a scared voice. Alex nodded, and Jodie reached a hand out to Marissa to help her up. She accepted, and then Jodie pulled Alex up, who stared at Marissa, thunderstruck.

"What part of stay away from the shoe store on third don't you understand?" Marissa asked her as she rubbed her shoulder.

"You were telling the truth?"

"Of course, I'm not some psychopath."

"But, how did you know?" Marissa paused. She didn't think that telling her that she had relived the day would make her seem any less crazy.

"I just had a feeling. Female intuition, I guess."

"Well, thank you, God, thank you so much, you saved my life." She looked at her for a minute, and Marissa started to walk away, but Alex gently grabbed her arm. "Would you like to go to dinner with me next Saturday?"

Marissa was taken aback, but, what could it hurt? And hell, she was hot. "Yeah, I'd like that." She handed her her number and address.

"I'll call you."

"Can't wait." She looked at her watch for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "I'd love to talk, but, I'm going to be late for work. See you Saturday." She waved and said goodbye to both girls and walked to the morgue. When she got there, Sandy explained that normally he would want to show her how to collect the info they needed, but there were no casualties that night, so it would have to wait until tomorrow.

"If you need anything, call. There shouldn't be any bodies tonight, considering the hour. There's stuff to do on the computer if you get bored," Sandy told her as he prepared to leave. She decided to test him.

"But, I thought you said that I wouldn't be alone my first night?"

"You won't be. You've got 32 people just a few doors down." Marissa laughed at this, and the two said their goodnights. The night passed without incident, and she went home at eight and slept until 3, and Tuesday began without incident.

Later that day- Cemetery

Marissa stood in front of her mother's grave with a bouquet of flowers. She set them on her tombstone and knelt down and began to talk, something she did whenever something major happened.

"Yesterday was a weird day. I lived it twice. But I'm guessing that you already knew that." She paused and then began again. "I think that I've been given a job, to help people who aren't ready to die. And I know it's weird, but, I think that you gave it to me. And I know that most people are going to think that I'm crazy, but I know that there's a reason that I can do this, a thing that probably no one else can do. So, thank you. Oh, and I met a girl…" Marissa sat down and continued talking, telling her mother about Alex. The wind blew lightly as she talked, and she knew that her mother was there, with a cup of tea, listening intently.

**- End episode 101**

**There it is, I hope you all like it. I know it's pretty long, but that's because I'm writing them like episodes. BTW- This doesn't take place in a real city, I'm just making it up, but I'm placing it in upstate New York, about thirty miles from the city. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 First Date Twice

**Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews. I finished with the second episode earlier than I thought, so here it is, hope you like it.**

__

**Episode 102- Second First Date**

**Marissa's apartment- Saturday Morning.**

**"**Uh, I think I'm going to have a hernia," Seth whined as he lifted one of Summer's boxes from the ground and began walking up the stairs.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, they're not that heavy," Summer retorted, rolling her eyes at him.

"I don't see you carrying them," Seth shot back. The three finally made it up the stairs and Marissa shifted the box she was carrying into her other arm and opened the door. The three were moving Summer into Marissa's apartment.

"Ok, that's the last of them. And my apartment looks like it did the day I first moved in. Summer, please have this stuff put away by the time I get back tomorrow."

"All by myself?"

"Seth can help you, he doesn't mind."

"But, I was going to go down to the tracks today and bet on some ponies. I think Autumn Wind is my lucky horse today."

"Seth, please just help Summer get some stuff put away, and then, later tonight, you can go to the track. Please?"

"Fine, but why can't you help her."

"Because, I have a date tonight."

"Speaking of dates, you'd better get ready, she's going to be here in like, an hour and a half." Summer said to her.

"Wait, she, I thought you decided that you were done with girls after Debbie?" Seth questioned.

"Well, I thought so to. And anyways, I'm not even sure if it's a date, it may be a thank you for saving my life kind of thing.

"Wait, you saved her life? Man, why am I so out of the loop?"

"Because you spend all your time either gambling or loafing around." Summer said to him irritably. Seth gave her the finger. The two had known each other since they were kids, and Seth had learned to tolerate Summer. After all, she was Marissa's best friend.

"Cool it you two. And yes, Seth, I saved her life. I pushed her out of the way of a bullet."

"Whoa, that's definitely something huge. How'd you manage that one?"

"Well, I saw the guy pointing a gun and I ran over and pushed her down right as the shot went off."

Seth considered this for a moment, and then smiled. "Nice, very nice."

"Thank you. And then, she asked me out. So, I am now going to go shower and get ready for my date, and you two, try not to kill each other while I'm in there, ok?"

"We'll try," they said together, and Marissa laughed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

**Destiny Calling intro credits, (if I had any, lol)**

**Starring: ****Mischa Barton as Marissa Cooper. ****Olivia Wilde as Alex Kelly ****Adam Brody as Seth Cooper ****Rachel Bilson as Summer Roberts ****Peter Gallagher as Sandy Cohen ****And Emmanuelle Chriqui as Jodie Martinez**

**Marissa's Apartment- 7 o'clock**

Marissa had finally finished getting ready for her date, and Alex was due to pick her up any minute. She walked into Summers room where the two were fighting over where to put her dresser.

"You guys, I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun!" She added sarcastically.

"Wait, wait, tomorrow, that's pretty ambitious for a first date."

"I'm not going to sleep with her on our first date. I work nights." Seth looked annoyed that he hadn't remembered that. Marissa smirked and walked over to her door when someone knocked. She answered the door to see Alex, looking very beautiful in a black flippy skirt and red top.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She grabbed her purse off the table by the door and yelled goodbye to her friends, but they were too busy screaming at each other to respond. Marissa walked out of the apartment and closed the door.

"You look stunning, by the way," Alex said to her as soon as she turned to face her.

"Thanks, so do you. So, where are we going?"

"Umm, this little Japanese restaurant on fifth. I haven't been living here long so I don't know much about the food. If it's a terrible place…"

"I'm sure it'll be great." The two walked outside and began walking towards the restaurant, since neither of them had cars. It was about a seven block walk.

"Hope you don't mind walking, I can call a cab if you don't want to walk."

"No, I love walking and it's not very far." The two walked the rest of the way to the restaurant chatting about nothing in particular.

"Wow, this place is neat," Marissa commented as they walked into a funky looking Japanese restaurant. The two were led to a table in the back. They sat down and read through the menus and ordered a few minutes later.

"So, Alex, tell me about yourself."

"Well, lets see. I just moved out here from LA with my best friend Jodie. We bought a little apartment that's just a couple blocks away from yours. I went to Berkley and studied photography. And now I'm pretty much just looking for a job as a photographer, but I'm not having much luck, hence the no car thing." Marissa laughed.

"What about you Marissa, what's your story?"

"Well, I just graduated from my community college, and I'm working at a morgue right now for my internship to get into Mount Sinai. I'm a med student. Umm, I live with my best friend Summer, which is kind of a new development, and I got out of a relationship about a month ago."

"Serious relationship?"

"Kind of."

"What happened?"

"Umm, she took an offer to go to school in California, and I wanted to stay here, so we broke up. Alex, can I ask you kind of an awkward question?"

"Sure."

"Is this a date, or is it a thank you for saving my life dinner?"

"Well, I was thinking date, if that's cool with you?"

"It's exactly what I was hoping for. So, tell me about your last relationship. I mean, I know, weird first date subject, but I opened my wounds, you open yours." They both laughed, and Alex began talking about her last.

"Well it was Jodie."

"I knew that."

"How?"

"Your tattoo, you have a J right here." She touched the spot where Alex had her tattoo on her own body to indicate it.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Oh, well," God Marissa, think faster, you can't just tell her that you saw her lying naked on an exam table getting ready for an autopsy. "When you bent over, I could see it."

"Checking me out?" Alex said, smirking. Marissa blushed but nodded.

"Sorry, its just, you're really hot, and I couldn't help it." They laughed again.

"Anyway, yeah, it was Jodie. We dated for about two years and then broke up mutually about six months ago. We decided that we were better off as friends."

"Good thing you stayed friends, she seems like a nice girl." Alex looked at her strangely, as if she knew she was lying. "Ok, she seems insane, but nice just the same."

"I knew that you couldn't think of Jodie as nice after meeting her once. She doesn't always make a great first impression, but she's a great person once you get to know her. Oh, that was fast," she commented as the food arrived at their table.

"This looks great," Marissa commented as she took a bite of her teriyaki chicken. "And it tastes as good as looks. How's yours?"

"Doesn't taste as good as it looks," she said with a grimace.

"Let me try," Marissa laughed, and Alex handed her a piece on a fork. Marissa accepted it, and wished she hadn't. "You're right, what did you order?"

"The Hara San sushi. I'm not honestly sure what it is though."

"Oh, you should have asked, Hara San is tuna and salmon on the outside, with fresh water eel and octopus on the inside." Alex pushed the plate away from her at this, and Marissa laughed again. "I have plenty though, share with me."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

The two ate their food and talked about their lives, and their likes and dislikes, and just a bunch of random things. They had both had a great time, and Alex had walked Marissa home and they were now standing in front of her apartment door.

"So, I had a fabulous time tonight, thank you so much," Marissa commented.

"You're welcome, and I had a great time too. Is there any chance that you'd like to go out with me again sometime?"

"Definitely." They smiled at each other, and then, just as they were leaning in to kiss, the apartment door flew open. Summer stood in the doorway.

"Oh, woops, my bad, I didn't know that you two were, never mind. I'm just going to close the door and let you get back to what you were doing." She shut the door again, and the two girls laughed.

"I should probably get home, Jodie's probably waiting to grill me for details anyway."

"Yeah, and I have to go change, my shift starts in an hour."

"Right, graveyard shift. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"You'd better. Night Alex."

"Night Marissa." Alex walked down the hall to the stairway and waved goodbye, and Marissa walked into the apartment and closed the door. Summer was sitting at the kitchen counter, smirking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"I'd kill you, but I'd be late for work if I had to find a place to dump your body. So, rain check?"

"Definitely. So, come on, tell me about your date."

"It was fabulous, we had a really great time, and Alex is amazing. She's funny and sweet and just really… hot." Summer rolled her eyes at this, and Marissa smirked at her. She pulled some jeans and a t-shirt out of her closet and put them on in place of the skirt and low cut top she'd been wearing. "And, I will tell you the rest later, but now, I have to go so I'm not late for work."

"Mk, but I want full details later. Have a good time hanging with dead people!"

"I will. Bye." She walked down to the morgue to find Sandy sitting in the office.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?"

"What, oh, I figured I might stick around for a little bit tonight. I was invited to this party but, I figured it would be lame, so," Marissa looked at him strangely, and he relented. "Oh, alright, I had no plans and I figured I would stick around here. There's some paperwork that needs organizing." Marissa laughed.

"Well, works for me, I can't say I love being alone in a morgue all the time."

"You'll get used to it after a while. So, what were you up to tonight?"

"I was on a date."

"Really? Nice guy?"

"Girl, and yes, she was very nice. It was our first date. We had a great time." Sandy looked a little put out. "My being into girls isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

"What? Oh, no, not at all. Zach will be disappointed though. He was planning on asking you out."

"Oh, well, if he does, I'll be sure and let him down easy."

"I'll try and get to him first."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Her phone rang just after she said this. She looked at the caller id. It was Seth. "Just a minute. Hey Seth, what's up?"

"You won't believe what happened to me tonight. I bet a lot of money on Autumn Wind, and I lost. I mean, who knew that Lucky 7 would pull through in the last ten seconds and win it. I lost all my money, and now I don't have any to pay the rent with."

"You lost all your rent money?! Seth, how could you be so stupid?"

"I didn't mean to, I was just so sure that Autumn Wind would win it. So, as of Tuesday when I don't come up with rent money, I'm going to need a place to stay. So, I was thinking…"

"Got a cold one!" came Zach's voice from outside the door.

"Sorry Seth, but I'm going to have to call you back. We'll figure something out." She hung up the phone and then followed Sandy and Zach into the exam room.

"Her name is Karen Hollaway. Found in her apartment by a neighbor who noticed her front door was ajar. Address was the Hoover Apartment Building, Apartment 22.

"Looks like she was strangled." Marissa commented as she cut off a lock of her hair and saw the bruises on her neck.

"Either that or she was hit in the back of the head, there's a bruise back here too." Sandy said. "But someone could have strangled her and hit her head on the wall or something."

"What's the time of death?"

"Don't know exactly. She was cold when the cops got there, which was around 11:15. Could have been an hour, could have been a day, won't know until the autopsy report comes back," Zach told her. "Anyways, I'm out, I've gotta get some sleep. See you tomorrow guys."

"Bye," they said together. Zach put her name on the white board and walked into the crypt to do the same, and then left the building. "It also looks like she's got a defensive wound on her knuckles, like she punched him," Sandy said.

"Maybe it was her boyfriend." Marissa theorized.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, she's just wearing a lace corset and matching underwear. Maybe the boyfriend came over, and the two got into a fight. Either that or some really kinky sex gone wrong." Sandy looked at her incredulously. "What, some people are into that kind of thing. Not me." He nodded.

"I wasn't implying that you were, it's just, not many people would have thought of something like that. But, yeah, you're probably right. Not about the sex thing, but about the fight with her boyfriend." The phone in the office rang. "I'll be right back." He walked into the office and answered the phone, and Marissa began examining the body for anymore evidence. She walked around to another exam table to get another instrument, and then heard her name.

"Marissa," she glanced over at the body. "Help me!" Flashes of her day were seen as she was sent back in time. She woke up on the couch with a start.

"Not again." she sighed. She checked her watch, Summer and Seth were downstairs, moving her in. She grabbed her coat and purse and headed downstairs to find them having the same argument that they'd had the day before. Seth saw her walking over to them.

"Well, if it isn't…"

"Sleeping Beauty, yeah yeah, I know."

"How'd you know I was going to stay that?"

"Lucky guess, listen, I've got to head out and take care of something. If I'm not back by the time Alex gets here, tell her I'll meet her at the restaurant."

"How do you know what restaurant she'll be at?" Summer asked her.

"I don't, just ask her if I'm not here. And make sure that all your stuff is put away by the time I get back tomorrow, ok Sum?"

"Wait, all by myself?"

"Seth will help you."

"But, I was going to go down to the tracks today and bet on some ponies. I think Autumn Wind is my lucky horse today." Marissa remembered the conversation they'd had on the phone about Seth losing all his money.

"Don't bet on Autumn Wind, she's not going to win. Put your money on Lucky 7."

"Lucky 7. Are you kidding? There's no chance in hell that that horse is going to win."

"Just, trust me, please?"

"Fine, I'll bet on Lucky 7, but if I lose everything…"

"You won't. I've gotta go. Don't kill each other." She ran in the direction of Karen's apartment. She glanced at her watch. Alex would be picking her up in an hour, and she had no idea how long this was going to take. She was about a block and a half away when she heard some yelling.

"God, stop, please, cut it out." Marissa ran in the direction of the pleas and reached an alley, where a man was holding his hands around a girls neck. The girl was Karen Hollaway. Marissa ran over to them, and when he saw her coming, he released her and ran in the opposite direction. Karen began massaging her throat and sat down on the ground. Marissa knelt down beside her.

"Are you ok?" She asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your shirts unbuttoned," Marissa pointed out to her. She glanced down and began to button the buttons back up.

"Yeah, he did that. Thank you so much. If you hadn't come along, I might not have made it."

"Don't mention it. Have a good day."

"You too." Marissa smiled at her and the two each walked out of the alley and then began to walk in opposite directions. Marissa made it back to her apartment and got changed just in time for Alex to arrive. The beginning of the date went exactly the same as it had the night before. When they were about to order, Marissa remembered that Alex had hated her food the night before.

"Wait, do you know what Hara San sushi is?" Marissa asked her.

"No, why is it something gross?"

"Yeah, it's salmon and tuna on the outside and fresh water eel and octopus on the inside." Alex looked disgusted.

"Yeah, on second thought, I'll have what she's having." The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Probably smart," Marissa laughed. The two began to talk about their lives, the same way they had the night before. Marissa forgot about her mistake in speech the night before and told her she knew her ex was Jodie because she had a J for a tattoo.

"How the hell did you know that?" Alex asked her.

"Well, I could see it when you bent over earlier. By the way, cute bra," Marissa said flirtatiously.

"Thank you," Alex said with a laugh. Then, Marissa realized something.

"Wait, bra. She was wearing a white bra. But when she was killed, she was wearing a black lace corset."

"What's that now?" Alex asked her, looking confused.

"She didn't die in that alley." She remembered that she had a bruise on her knuckles. "She punched him and got away."

"Marissa, what are you talking about?"

"I can't explain it. Alex, I'm really sorry about this, but I made a mistake earlier and I have to fix it."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, but it can't wait," she said as she stood up and grabbed her purse. "But I have had a great time tonight, and believe it or not, I'm going to call you tomorrow. I just, I'm going to do this sometimes, have to leave without an explanation. And there's no way to tell you why. I'm just not your average 22 year old girl. So, I'm going to call you, but I totally get it if you don't want to see me again." She began to walk away, but stopped and looked back. "Actually, I'd be completely crushed, but I'd understand. I'm sorry, Alex." And with that, she ran out of the restaurant, leaving a stunned Alex sitting at the table.

She ran all the way to the girl's apartment building, trying to remember her apartment number. She remembered it as 22, and ran up the stairwell to find the door to 22 ajar. She pushed it open to see Karen being forced against a wall and a man standing behind her about to hit her with the barrel of a gun.

"Stop," Marissa yelled, startling the man and giving Karen enough time to turn around and hit the gun out of his hands. Karen picked it up off the floor and pointed it at him.

"Stay the hell away from me," she said to him, and he glared at Marissa before running from the apartment. "You again, are you following me or something?" she asked her suspiciously.

"No, I just heard you yell and I came in to make sure everything was ok," she lied.

"Well, now I definitely owe you, that's the second time today you've saved me."

"Don't mention it. Did you know that guy?"

"Yeah, he was my boyfriend. I guess that was his way of telling me that he wanted to end things," she said as she picked up a robe from the floor and put it on. "Well, I guess I should probably call the cops. Don't need a psycho like that running around. Thanks again… I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"Marissa, and really, it's just, well, I guess you could say that it's just my job. Lock the door until the police get here, ok?"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Marissa smiled at her and walked out of the building. She glanced at her watch and saw that she was going to be late for work. She jogged to the morgue and made it there about five minutes late.

"Hey Sandy, sorry I'm late."

"It's no problem, there haven't been any deaths."

"That's good news."

"Yeah, it is. So, I'm going to stick around here if that's ok. I mean, I was invited to this party but I figured that it would be lame so," Marissa stared at him, and he relented. "Oh, alright, I had no plans and I figured I would stick around here. There's some paperwork that needs organizing." Marissa laughed.

"Works for me, I'll give you a hand."

"Ok. So, what did you do tonight?"

"Um, oh, hold that thought," she said as her phone rang. She picked it up without looking at the caller id. "Hey Seth, what's up?"

"So I took your advice and bet on Lucky 7 instead of Autumn Wind, and I won a bundle. How the hell did you know that Lucky would pull through?"

"Just a lucky guess. See you later Seth."

"K, bye sis, and thanks for the advice." She hung up, and then she and Sandy spent the night working on paperwork and talking to one another. She went home and slept for a few hours, and then decided to give Alex a call. She agreed to meet her at a park near their apartments.

"So, I know you said you'd call me, but I wasn't very believing. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine now. And again, I'm sorry for running out on our date. I just…"

"Run off without explanation sometimes, I remember."

"And yet, you still want to go out with me?"

"Yeah, I mean, maybe I'm not looking for your average 22 year old." Marissa laughed, and the two leaned in to kiss, and this time, they were successful.

**End Episode 102**

**There it is, hope everyone liked it. It's a little shorter than the last one, but I think pilots are always a little bit longer. I have the next few episodes written already, and I'll post them every few days, depending on reviews. Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dieing to be Cool

**Author's note- this is about three weeks after Marissa and Alex's first date. And thank you for all the feedback, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're all liking the story.**

**Episode 103- Dieing to be Cool**

Seth and Marissa were walking down the street, and Marissa was acting very strange.

"So, I'm thinking about spending the days with the ponies tomorrow. How's that sound to you?" Seth asked her.

"That sounds fun." Seth looked incredulous when she didn't make her don't bet too much money speech. "Yeah, and I was also thinking about getting my nipples pierced too."

"That's great Seth," she said as she looked around the street they were standing on.

"Ok, seriously Marissa, what's with you, you've been acting really strange, well, all the time but mostly today." Marissa didn't answer him as she saw the woman she was looking for on the other side of the street, about to step off the curb. Marissa began running over to her, narrowly missing a car and pushed the woman out of the way of the car that had been right about to hit her. The two crashed to the ground on the sidewalk. The woman was less than pleased.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted at her.

"I was.., Miss, didn't you see that car coming? I was just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help, I need you to stay away from me. You've been following me all day, and it stops now." With that, she picked up her purse and walked off. Seth walked across the street with a stunned look on his face.

"Marissa, what the _hell _were you thinking? You could have been killed." Seth said loudly.

"I was just helping her out."

"Ok, you and I have got to have a talk."

"Can we do it tomorrow, I have to be at the morgue in a few hours and I need to get some sleep."

"Fine, tomorrow morning. I'll call you and then we'll meet at the diner. Ok?"

"Ok. See ya then. Bye Seth." She walked down the street towards her apartment, contemplating whether or not she should tell her brother the truth.

**Marissa's apartment- 9:00 AM**

Marissa hit her alarm clock irritably, and rolled over, not opening her eyes. God, she hated mornings. She had gotten off from the morgue at 4 last night, and she'd forgotten to turn her alarm clock off. She adjusted her leg and hit something. She opened her eyes and jumped up in surprise.

"Jesus Christ Seth, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you yesterday that we had to talk."

"And you think that the best way for us to talk starts with you scaring the shit out of me at nine A.M. after I've only gotten 4 and a half hours of sleep?" She said crossly, though the last part came out as a snarl. Seth looked a little alarmed.

"Well, no, but you and I really have to talk, so get over it and tell me what's going on with you."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She nodded. "Marissa, come on. You've been acting insane lately. I mean, one minute, everything's perfectly normal, and the next, you're dive tackling a perfect stranger."

"To prevent her being hit by a car," Marissa said slowly, as though Seth was an idiot, but he brushed it off.

"And then last week, when you stopped that man from stabbing that other guy in the alley. And then, when you were conveniently at Melrose Tower on the top, and you stopped that girl from tripping and, probably falling to her death. Marissa, you saved Alex's life and all these other people, and I don't think that you're always simply in the right place at the right time. What aren't you telling me?" Marissa motioned for Seth to follow her into the kitchen. He sat down on one of the stools and she poured two cups of coffee, set one down in front of him, sat down, took a sip, and made a decision.

"Seth, this isn't an easy thing to tell you. I mean, telling you that I was bi was hard, but this is even harder, so, I'm going to start at the beginning. On my first night at the morgue, a body came in. Her name was Alex Kelly. No, let me finish," she said as Seth showed every sign of interrupting. "We took her stats and everything, and then the guys went home. I was in the office reading a magazine when suddenly I heard these whispers. I went into the crypt, thinking that it was some kind of joke. I opened the drawer where we'd put her body, and then her eyes opened and she asked for help. Then, my day started over. Alex Kelly was still alive. I trailed her all day to try and keep her away from the shoe store, but I couldn't, so I pushed her out of the way." Seth looked stunned. "In laymen's terms, I relive days."

"Are you telling me, that these people you've been saving, asked for your help when they were dead?"

"Yes. Someone dies who shouldn't be dead yet, they ask for my help, the day rewinds, and I try and save them."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"I need you to prove to me that you relive days. I mean, come on Marissa, you can't just dump something like that on a guy and expect him to believe you without proof."

"Ok, fine, next rewind day, I'll prove it to you." She looked out the window to see two guys in the middle of what appeared to be a nasty argument. She could hear bits and pieces. From the sounds of it, one of them had slept with the other guys girlfriend.

"Alright, I have to go. I'm going to go to the race track and bet on some ponies, and take my mind off of, everything you told me. Anyways, I think that Amarillo Rose

is my horse today."

"Ok, have a good time." He reached the door and opened it. "Oh and Seth, I really am telling you the truth."

"I want to believe you, but this is something that I'm going to need proof for." She nodded at his statement, and he waved and left, closing the door behind him.

"Well, that went better than I thought." she said to herself. She picked up her cell and dialed Alex's number. Things were going very well between the two. They had been on a lot of dates in the past three weeks, and Marissa was only late to two. Alex seemed ok with the fact that she ran off without explanation, but she knew that sooner or later, she would have to tell her.

"Hello," said a groggy sounding voice.

"Hey Jodie, It's Marissa. Sorry to wake you but is Alex there?"

"Umm, yeah, hold on a sec?" Marissa heard another girl in the background and smiled to herself. She had gotten to know Jodie over the past couple of weeks. She was really cool, one of those carefree, I do what I want people. And, she was a slut. She went through girls like Marissa went through shoes. Alex told her that the only committed relationship Jodie had been in was with her, and she didn't plan on having another one unless the right girl came along. Until then, it was fuck them and forget them, as Jodie put it.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Alex asked, sounding tired.

"I'm doing good. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's ok, for you I don't mind." Marissa laughed.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking movie at my place, but with Summer and Jodie too. Sort of a girls night. I mean, Summer and Jodie still haven't met, so I thought this would be a perfect opportunity."

"That sounds fun, and I'm sure that I can get Summer to agree. So, around 7ish then?"

"Sounds good. See you tonight babe."

"Bye hun." Marissa hung up the phone and smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

**Cut to- A Classroom**

**"**Hey, Jessica, do you want to go to a college party tonight? There's going to be lots of hot guys there," a girl who looked to be about 17 asked her friend.

"Sure, sounds fun." She checked her watch and raised her hand. The teacher indicated that she could go. She walked to her locker and pulled out a bottle of pills and a bottle of water. She took a pill out and swallowed it. She put the Xanax bottle back in her locker and went back to class.

**Alex's Apartment- 7:15**

The four girls were sitting on the couch talking, waiting for their Chinese food. So far, Jodie had hit on Summer at least 7 times in 15 minutes, and Marissa figured that the two probably wouldn't click. Alex stood up and walked over to the movie cabinet.

"So, what do you guys wanna watch?" she asked them all.

"Legally Blonde," said Summer. Jodie looked at her incredulously, and Alex smirked a little.

"Don't have that one, sorry."

"Miss Congeniality?" Summer asked.

"No, don't have that one either."

"The Hills Have Eyes," Jodie said. Alex looked at Marissa who nodded her approval, and she put the Hills Have Eyes in the DVD player.

"No, I hate scary movies," Summer said.

"Oh, don't worry baby, if you get scared, you and I can go in the bedroom. I'll keep you occupied," Jodie said, winking at her. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Or, you can go in the bedroom and keep yourself occupied," she retorted. "Alex, you seem pretty normal, how are you friends with her?" Alex just laughed, but the knocking at the door saved her the trouble of answering her question. She walked to the door, and came back a minute later with a large bag of Chinese food. The rest of the night passed with the girls eating and watching their movie. At about ten-thirty, Summer and Marissa stood up to leave.

"You sure you have to go?" Alex asked Marissa as they stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, I have to go to work."

"Ok," Alex said, and she kissed her goodnight. They continued kissing for a few seconds until Summer cleared her throat, and then they pulled apart. Jodie smirked at Summer.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" she asked Summer. Summer flipped her off in response, and the two girls waved goodbye and walked outside. Marissa checked her watch and saw that the time was 10:37, and just then, it started to snow.

"Was it supposed to snow?" Summer asked her.

"Not to my knowledge, lets hurry up and get home." The two girls walked quickly to their apartment.

**Morgue-12:00**

Marissa walked into the exam room where Sandy was taking samples from a body.

"Hey Seth, I'm gonna have to call you back. Just don't bet so much money next time." She rolled her eyes at whatever Seth had said and closed her phone. "Hey Sandy, what's the story?" Marissa asked him.

"Jessica Malten, age 17. Died of a bad drug reaction at 10:25. She and her friend snuck into some college party, and some guy slipped a roofie in her drink. She probably would have been ok, but she was taking Xanax and she overdosed."

"That's terrible. Do they know who slipped her the roofie?"

"No, police are questioning people right now at the frat house."

"Two 17 year olds went to a college party at a frat house? How dumb can you get?"

"Beats me. So, how was your night?"

"Good. I hung out with Alex and Summer and Jodie."

"Sounds fun. What did your brother do this time?"

"Bet a ton of money on this horse called Amarillo Rose, and Summer Breeze ended up winning."

"Does he bet a lot?"

"Yeah, he does. Sometimes he's lucky, sometimes he's not."

"Hmm, that's too bad. Ok, I'm done here. Let me just make a call real quick and then I'll take her to the crypt." Sandy walked towards the office and Marissa examined the body to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She began to walk towards the other side of the exam table when she felt somebody grab her wrist. She looked down at the body.

"Please," she said, and then her eyes snapped open. "Save me!" Marissa went back in time. She awoke with a start, breathing heavily. Seth was sitting on the edge of her bed, just like the day before. She sat up and gave him a hug.

"Hey, it's nice to see you too sis. But, like I said yesterday, we have to talk."

Damn, Marissa thought, why couldn't we have had this conversation a few days ago so I wouldn't have to repeat it.

"Ok, Seth, I'm going to tell you something that you're not going to believe without proof." She went on to tell him what she had told him yesterday, and she got the same reaction.

"Prove it."

"I will. Like, right now, there's two guys arguing on the ground floor outside my kitchen window." Seth went into the kitchen and looked out the window. Marissa followed him. "One guy slept with the other guys girlfriend. And today, you're going to go to the race track and bet on Amarillo Rose, but she's not going to win, Summer Breeze is. And tonight, at exactly 10:37, it's going to snow."

"How'd you know I was going to bet on Amarillo Rose?"

"Because, you and I did this yesterday."

"But,"

"Not your yesterday, my yesterday."

"Marissa, this is insane."

"Just, trust me. In fact, I can prove it to you one more way. Meet me at the frat house on the college campus tonight at 9:00. Ok?"

"Umm, why?"

"You'll see."

"Ok, I'll meet you there at 9:00," he said, and walked out of the apartment. Marissa picked up the phone and called Alex. Jodie answered again, and she waited for Alex to come on.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Alex asked, sounding tired.

"I'm doing good. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's ok, for you I don't mind." Marissa laughed.

"So, I was thinking for tonight that we should have a movie night," Marissa suggested.

"Huh, funny, I was going to suggest that," Alex said. "Only I was going to say that…"

"Summer and Jodie should be there too," Marissa finished for her.

"Umm, yeah. So, does 7ish sound good?"

"Sounds great, see you tonight." She hung up and left a note for Summer before leaving the house. She needed to stop by the morgue and ask Sandy a question. She jogged there and found him in the exam room, standing over an old man's body. He looked up and saw her.

"Oh, hey Marissa, what are you doing here?"

"I just had a question for you."

"Shoot."

"If somebody were to take Xanax, and then drink alcohol that's been spiked with Rohypnol, what would be a way to stop the worst side effects, like death." He stared at her, confused. "It's just a hypothetical question." she said to him.

"Well, pretty much the only thing you could do would be to get the person to a hospital. Xanax should never be used with alcohol, and especially with something like a date rape drug. Ideally, you'd want to stop the person from drinking the drink."

"Ok, thanks Sandy, I'll see you tonight."

"Alright," he said, and went back to examining the body."

She went and did the errands that she had to do, and then went back to her house and showered and she and Summer went to Alex and Jodie's. Marissa was extremely bored since she had heard all the conversations yesterday. At about 8:30 she made up an excuse to leave.

"I just have to run out for an hour. Summer, why don't you just stay here and I'll pick you up on my way back."

"You're going to leave me here alone with them?" she asked her, horrified.

"You'll be fine." She went over and kissed Alex goodbye and walked out the front door. She jogged down to the frat house and made it there just at nine. Seth was standing outside already.

"Hey, how's your night been?"

"Good, I took your advice and bet on Summer Breeze instead, and she won." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Seth, just to tell you now, I'm not going to tell you the winning horses every time I have a rewind day. I'm just telling you now so that you'll believe me." Seth sighed but nodded and the two walked inside. Marissa looked around for Jessica, but didn't see her anywhere.

"So, why are we here again?" Seth asked her. "I mean, this is a college party, and you're not in college anymore."

"There's this girl, Jessica Malten, who came into the morgue last night. She'd been slipped a roofie in her drink, and she overdosed because she was taking Xanax too." Seth looked at her, incredulous. "I'm serious. Wasn't I right about the other stuff?"

"Yeah, I guess you were," he consented.

Marissa scanned the room again and saw Jessica and a blonde girl walking in the front door. She checked her watch. 9:25. She'd be poisoned in about an hour. The two girls headed straight to the bar. She watched as Jessica asked for something, she couldn't hear what. She grabbed Seth by the arm and dragged him over to the bar.

"I'm sorry, aren't you Jessica Malten," she asked her.

"Umm, yeah, I am. Why?"

"Oh, well I work at your doctors office. I'm a med student. Aren't you taking Xanax?"

"Yes," she said, obviously wanting to know what this was about.

"Well then, if you're taking Xanax, you must know that you're really not supposed to mix xanax with alcohol. It can be fatal. Especially if there's something else in your drink, say Rohypnol," she said, directing the last comment at the bar tender. "And, also, you're underage, and I could report you for drinking." The two girls looked at her irritably. "I'm going to have to ask you girls to leave, or I'll call your parents," Marissa said. The two looked alarmed.

"You can't tell our parents, they'd kill us if they knew we were here."

"I can and I will if you don't leave now." The two girls looked at her with venom, but consented and left the party. "Seth, follow them and make sure they leave, ok?" He nodded and followed them outside. "And you," she said to the bartender. "Give me the pills."

"Uh.." he said, looking around, obviously hoping for some help. "What pills?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she said sternly. He groaned.

"Fine," he said and handed her a small package with pills in it, which she recognized as Rohpnol.

"Thank you." She started to walk away, but stopped and looked at him. "Oh, by the way, if you ever try and slip someone a date rape drug again, I will report you to the police." She walked to the front door and left the party, finding Seth outside. She checked her watch. 10:34. Geez, she thought, Time flies.

"They left. Drove off."

"Good. So, what do you think?"

"Well, I think you're a pretty lucky guesser, but my watch says 10:37, and I've gotta tell you, it's not snowing, and I don't think that it's going to just snow out of nowhere." She looked at his watch.

"You're a minute fast. Just wait." Her own watch hit 10:37, and snow began to fall. Seth looked amazed.

"Oh my God, you're right. It's snowing. And, you were right about everything else too. I can't believe it. You really do relive days. This is so awesome!" He said happily.

"Yeah, it is, I mean, I get to help save people's lives."

"Well, yeah, sure that, but think about the rest of the stuff you could do."

"Like what?"

"Lots of stuff. Lottery numbers, horse races, game scores, answers on your tests when you start school again. I mean, this can open up so many doors for you."

"Seth, that's not really what this is for. It's a job, one that I use to save peoples lives." He scoffed.

"Yeah, but the other stuff is so much cooler." She rolled her eyes as he walked off, talking about all the different things she could do.

She followed him as they headed back towards Alex's place. They split up when they got there, Seth was going home, still excited about all the different possibilities, no matter how many times Marissa told him that that wasn't what it was for. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Alex answered.

"Hey you, we were worried. We didn't think that it would take you this long."

"Yeah, sorry it took longer that I thought. Summer, you ready to go."

"Yes, thank God you're here. Jodie's driving me insane." She grabbed her purse and walked over to where Marissa and Alex were standing. Jodie came over to the door too. Marissa kissed Alex goodbye, and Summer ended it by clearing her throat, again. Jodie smirked at Summer.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" she asked Summer. Summer flipped her off in response, and the two girls waved goodbye and walked outside.

"Was it supposed to snow?" Summer asked her.

"Not to my knowledge," she responded, and she walked Summer home before heading to the morgue.

"Hey Sandy," she said when she arrived. He was in the office. "Any new casualties?"

"Nope, none."

"Always good to hear," she said.

"Yep, it is. So, how was your night?"

"It was good. I hung out with Alex and Summer and Jodie and then went to a party with Seth."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, it was." The two passed the rest of the night chatting, and then Marissa went home and went to bed for a few hours. When she woke up, a new day started.

**End episode 103**

**There it is, hope everyone likes it. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Hope this ones enjoyed. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4 Drowning in You

**Episode 104-Drowning In You**

Alex and Marissa were walking down the sidewalk, eating ice cream and talking.

"So, I had a great time tonight," Marissa told Alex with a smile.

"Thanks, so did I."

"I'd invite you back to my place, but Summer is there, so…" Marissa said as she threw her ice cream away. Alex threw hers away and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Well, Jodie's out, do you wanna come back to mine?"

"Definitely."

Ten minutes later they crashed into the apartment, kissing intensely. Alex moved her hands to the hem of Marissa's shirt and they broke their kiss. Marissa lifted her arms above her head and Alex pulled her shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. They kissed again and began to move towards Alex's bedroom, bumping into a few things along the way. They had almost made it to her door when…

"Alex is that…whoa, sorry, I didn't know that you had company." Jodie said. The two girls pulled apart quickly and Marissa crossed her arms over her chest. Alex went and grabbed Marissa's shirt and tossed it to her before turning and glaring at Jodie.

"Shit Jodie, you have the worst timing!" she exclaimed, irritated. Marissa pulled her shirt on and Jodie just stood there, smirking at them.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you weren't a burglar or something."

"A burglar who was breaking in with a key?" Alex asked her with a death glare.

"My bad. Anyways, I'm going to bed. See you chicas in the morning." she said, and walked into the room and closed the door.

"Well, that kind of ruined the mood," Marissa said with a sad smile. Alex laughed with a roll of her eyes.

"That's Jodie for ya." Marissa laughed and walked towards the front door.

"I should probably get going, night babe," she said and kissed her goodbye. She walked out the door and down the hall. Alex shut the door and turned towards Jodie's room to see her standing in the doorway, almost doubled over in laughter.

"It is not funny," she said, and Jodie stood up and tried to stop laughing, but couldn't. Alex rolled her eyes and walked into her room, still hearing Jodie's laughs as she laid down in her bed.

Marissa walked into the morgue and sat her stuff down in the office the next night after Jodie had interrupted her and Alex. She had gone out with Alex again that night, but nothing had happened. She was starting to get a little frustrated. Sandy came into the office to see her sitting down with an irritated expression on her face.

"What happened to you?" he asked her.

"Oh, Alex and I just keep getting interrupted." Sandy cleared his throat and hastily changed the subject.

"Got it, so there's a body coming in right about now," he said as Zach walked in wheeling a body along. He waved to the two of them and after setting the body down took off. He was embarrassed around Marissa because he had asked her out and she'd had to turn him down. Sandy and Marissa began examining the body. She was a young girl about 16 named Kara Bell.

"She was found in the Highland Swimming Pool around 10:15. She and a friend had snuck in for a little late night swimming, and she got a muscle cramp while her friend was in the bathroom. When she got back and pulled her out, she panicked. She probably would have made it if she'd preformed CPR, but the friend was way to freaked out. She called the police and then fainted."

"God, that's terrible," Marissa said. "Have her parents been informed?"

"Yes, they're on their way now." They heard footsteps in the hall, and Sandy walked towards the door. "That's them, I'll bring them in." He walked out of the room and began talking to the parents, and Marissa sighed. This was the part she hated the worst, seeing the loved ones faces. She began to walk towards the door to greet them when she got a feeling to turn around. She did and Kara's head turned towards her and her eyes opened.

"Help me!" she exclaimed. Marissa's day rewound. She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, the same as yesterday. She got up and answered it.

"Hey Seth."

"One of those days, huh?" he asked her.

"Yep."

"Anything I can do to help? Or, you know, anything you can do to help me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Seth, we have had this conversation before, I am not going to help you gamble. And no, nothing you can do to help me." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee as she spoke to Seth. Summer was sitting at the counter reading the paper, something she always did after work instead of before, since she was too tired to comprehend much before noon.

"Marissa, come on, I'm broke as hell and you're not hurting anyone by telling me the winning lottery numbers or horses."

"Seth, if you're that broke, then get a job, a real job. And forget about the numbers, I'm not telling you." She checked her watch to reveal that it was 6:30. She'd way overslept, just like yesterday. She had a date with Alex in an hour. "And I have to go, just do yourself a favor and stay home and read a book tonight, ok?"

"What book?" She groaned in frustration. God he was irritating.

"Harry Potter," she said and hung up. Summer looked over at her.

"What was all that about?"

"Oh, you know, just Seth being Seth. How was work?"

"Good. How was your work last night?"

"Umm, stressful. But I have to shower and get ready to go, Alex is gonna be here in an hour."

"Yeah, speaking of, how's it going with Alex. Have you two gotten freaky yet?" Marissa rolled her eyes as Summer raised her eyebrows.

"No, we keep getting interrupted. If she gets here before I'm done, just keep her occupied, ok?"

"Ok," Summer said and went back to the paper, and Marissa walked down the hall and into the bathroom, thinking about how she was going to save Kara.

At about nine thirty, Alex and Marissa had finished their dinner and were walking around, talking. Marissa had purposely walked them in the direction of the Highland Swimming Pool. Kara would be dead in about 45 minutes, and they were still twenty minutes away.

"Hun, are you ok?" Alex asked her. "You seem really distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"You should work less, take a day off now and again. You deserve it. Take a vacation, it's not like the dead can follow you or anything."

"Yeah, I sort of seem to attract dead people though," Marissa said with a laugh. Alex laughed a little bit too as they walked on, getting closer to the pool. About ten minutes later, they were getting closer to the pool.

Marissa checked her watch and saw that there were 20 minutes left until the cops would find Kara, but she could be dead in a lot shorter amount of time. Right on cue, she heard a scream. She began sprinting towards the pool, which was about three blocks away, with Alex right behind her. She opened the gate and saw the friend standing at the edge of the pool, screaming. She hadn't made any effort to jump in yet. Marissa kicked off her pumps and jumped in the cold water, pulling the girl out. Alex had just arrived, slightly out of breath. She reached into the water and helped pull Kara out while telling her friend to call 911. Marissa hoisted herself out of the water and put her fingers to her neck to feel for a pulse. When she didn't get one, she began administering CPR. After a minute or so, the girl began coughing up water. Marissa pulled away and held her head up. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived as the girl was just coming to. A police officer came over to Marissa and handed her a blanket and asked her for a statement.

"Miss, what were you doing out here?"

"We were just walking and I heard her scream, so I came over to investigate, and saw her in the pool." Alex was looking at her suspiciously. The cop seemed to find it a little suspicious too. There weren't many houses around there, and it really was late to be out for a walk, but he let it slide.

"Well, it's a good thing you did, she would have died if she hadn't received CPR. Thank you," he said. Marissa nodded and he walked away after calling her and Alex a cab so they wouldn't have to walk home. A few minutes later it pulled up and the girls got in. They spent most of the ride in silence before Alex spoke.

"Marissa, how did you know that she was going to be in that pool?"

"I didn't, it was purely coincidental."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," she replied. She hated lying to Alex, but she just couldn't tell her yet, it was too big a thing to spring on her. Alex nodded and the cab pulled up in front of the morgue. Marissa kissed her goodbye. "Call me tomorrow, kay?"

"Ok, bye hun." Marissa got out of the cab and it drove away. She walked into the building.

Alex got home a few minutes later and walked into the apartment to find Jodie sitting on the couch watching Saw. She smiled at Alex as she walked in.

"Hey, how'd your date go?" Alex shrugged.

"Jodie, does Marissa seem a little…strange to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, one minute, she's perfectly fine, and the next, she's diving into pools to save a drowning girl," she said as she sat down next to Jodie.

"That's why you smell like chlorine. And yeah, I guess she does seem a little…scattered, but there's nothing wrong with saving someone's life."

"Yeah, but I'm beginning to think that it's more than a coincidence."

"What, do you think she's a psychic or something?" Jodie asked her with a raised eyebrow yet. Alex sighed and rested her head on Jodie's lap, who began to stroke her hair.

"I don't know," Alex replied, and the two watched the rest of the movie in silence.

Marissa was sitting at the desk in the morgue when Sandy came in. She smiled at him.

"Any casualties?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied, but he was looking at her differently.

"What, do I have something in my hair or something?"

"No, I just got a call from the police department saying that you saved a girl's life."

"It was nothing." she answered.

"Marissa, you don't have to lie to me."

"What do you mean?" she asked. He hesitated for a moment, but spoke.

"I mean, I know what you can do." Her eyes widened in surprise. "I know that you relive days."

**End chapter 104.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I know this one's short, the next one is a little longer. The real drama will begin soon. If anyone has any suggestions about days Marissa should relive, I'd love to hear them. Thanks again, Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5 Help Them?

**Episode 105- Help…Them?**

**I lied, its, another shorter one, but this may be the normal length, because they take so long. The story lines should get more complex, they just take a while to build up to.**

"I know that you relive days," Sandy said again as Marissa walked out of the office. He followed her, trying to get her to listen.

"I heard you the first time Sandy, and I don't find it any less funny."

"Marissa, I'm not kidding, I know what you can do." Marissa stopped and turned around to face him.

"How?"

"Because I'm observant. It's no secret to me that there have been fewer casualties since you arrived here. Also, you're always leaving without explanation."

"You don't think that I'm crazy?" she asked him, not bothering to lie. He shook his head.

"No, I don't think you're crazy."

"How can you not think I'm crazy? I think I'm crazy half of the time."

"I don't think you're crazy because I know that there was someone else who could do what you do." Marissa looked stunned.

"What do you mean, someone before me could do this?"

"It means what it sounds. There was a woman before you who relived days."

"Who was it?" Sandy hesitated, but was spared telling her when Marissa's beeper went off. She checked it and saw that it was Summer with a 911.

"I have to go, Summer needs something, but we're going to finish this conversation tomorrow." she said, and walked out of the building.

_**The next day, midnight…**_

Marissa walked into the morgue and over to where Sandy was sitting. She stood in front of him without saying a word, obviously waiting for an explanation. He was about to tell her when Zach interrupted.

"Got a body here," Zach said and wheeled the body over to the exam room and onto the table. "Name is David Plone. He was found in his apartment on 5th, but officials are saying that the body is at least three days old."

"How did he die?" Marissa asked, irritated that she hadn't found out who had relived days before her.

"Looks like natural causes, to be honest. According to his neighbors, he had a heart condition, it looks like it just finally gave out."

"Any family?"

"Divorced, he's got two kids who live with his ex-wife, they live in the city. The wife's on her way, but it's gonna be awhile, I guess there was some sort of family emergency. Alright, I'm gonna head out." He said and walked towards the door, but stopped to talk to Marissa. "Hey, isn't Alex a photographer?"

"Yeah, she is. Why?"

"They're looking for a crime scene photographer. Does she need a job?"

"Yeah, actually, she's been looking for one for a while. I'll tell her, this is great. Thanks Zach."

"No problem. See you guys later." he said and walked out of the room. Marissa and Sandy began examining the body when Sandy's cell phone went off.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok," Marissa said, and she continued the exam on her own. Just as she was getting ready to take a hair sample, the body's eyes opened.

"Help them!" he exclaimed. Marissa's day rewound, and she woke up again at three in the afternoon.

"Wait, what?" Marissa said, confused. Seth walked into her bedroom holding coffee.

"What's wrong? One of those days?" He asked her as he handed her a latte.

"Kind of. This body asked for my help, but he died three days ago. Only, he didn't say help me, he said help them. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe it's referring to your brother who's in need of some cash, or you know, the winning ponies," he said hopefully. Marissa rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at him.

"Give it up Seth. I need your help today. Just give me ten minutes and then we can go."

"Ok," Seth said.

Two hours later and the two had already been to the man's apartment and reported the body to the police, and they'd also gone to the place where he used to work. They hadn't had any luck. Marissa had filled Sandy in on what was going on, and he was helping her track down addresses. They were on their way to the man's ex wife's house now. Marissa remembered something and then pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello," said Alex on the other end.

"Hey Lex, it's me."

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I actually found you a job."

"You what?"

"Well, not so much found it as it found me, but yeah. The morgue needs a crime scene photographer."

"That's great, I really need a job. I'll go down there right now. Thanks hun."

"No problem. Bye." she said, and hung up the phone. She and Seth found the correct house and rang the doorbell. A middle aged woman opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I think so, are you David Plone's wife?"

"Ex wife, actually."

"Oh, well, I hate to be the one to tell you this…"

_**The Morgue…**_

Alex walked to the door of the office she needed to be in and knocked. It opened seconds later and a young man came out and walked away without so much as a glance at her. Another man inside the office motioned her in.

"How can I help you?" he asked her.

"Hi, my name's Alex Kelly, and I was told that the crime scene photographer position was open." He looked up at her in surprise.

"How could you possibly know that already? The man who just walked out of here was the photographer, and he just resigned. You would have to be psychic or something. But, yes, we do need a photographer. Interested?" Alex looked a little upset, but sat down.

"Definitely." she said, and he began her interview.

_**Back with Marissa…**_

"He's dead?" his ex-wife, Cindy asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He died of a heart attack," Marissa told her. Cindy looked upset for a moment, but then recovered.

"Has his will been discovered yet?" she asked her. Marissa looked taken aback.

"I don't know, I'm just the medical examiner."

"Oh, I see." she said, sounding disappointed. Two little girls, looking about 7 and 4 came running into the room.

"Mommy, can we go outside and play?"

"Yes, just stay out of the street," she told them, and the little girls ran outside. Seth looked at the woman curiously. "I'll let them have one last day of fun before I tell them about their dad."

"Ah," Seth said. "Well, we should get going, and again, so sorry for your loss," Seth said.

"What, oh, yes, thank you," she said, disinterested. Seth and Marissa stood up and walked outside. The younger daughter was walking towards the street to receive the ball that they had been playing with, and that's when Marissa saw it. The car barreling around the corner at least 20 miles over the speed limit. Without thinking, she ran towards the little girl, scooped her up, and jumped out of the way of the car, and milliseconds later, the car went by them in exactly the place that she'd been moments ago…

_**Later that night at the morgue…**_

Marissa came into the office and sat down across from Sandy.

"How'd it go? Did you figure out who you were supposed to help?"

"Yeah, his little daughter. She ran into the street to get a ball, and I got her out of the way of a car." Sandy nodded, impressed. "So, you never told me who had my gift first."

"No, I didn't. Well, oh, hi Alex," he said, looking up at the office door to see Alex standing there.

"Hi, Marissa, can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Sure," she said, and stood up and followed her out.

"So, I went in to interview for the crime scene job today," she told her. "And I got it."

"Baby, that's great."

"Yeah, it is. I'm just a little curious as to how you knew that that job would be available. You see, the old crime scene photographer had just resigned moments before I walked into that room, and I don't see how the news could have gotten to you first."

"I knew the guy, and he told me he was resigning," Marissa lied, thinking that Alex couldn't call her bluff. She thought wrong.

"Yeah, I thought you might say something like that. I talked to the old CSP, and he told me that he's never met you in his life." Marissa groaned internally, not knowing how she was going to talk her way out of this one. "You've told me before that sometimes, you run off without explanation, and that I had to accept it. And for awhile, I tried to, but it's just weird, Marissa. Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"Because, it's complicated." Alex nodded, disappointed, but her face lit up.

"Ok, well, if you won't tell me, I'll just have to use another way to find out, won't I?"

"Alex…"

"Bye Marissa, see you soon. I'll call you with the details." she said, and walked away.

"Details?" Marissa said to herself, confused. Sandy walked out into the hall.

"What was that about?"

"She wants to know about me, about what I can do. Damn it."

_**A dark alley…**_

Alex stood by the alley wall, and a man dressed in black walked up to her. He held out his hand and she handed him a wad of bills. He counted it over and handed her a small bottle of liquid.

"Just put a few drops in the drink, it'll do the trick."

"This better work."

"It will, soon everyone's secrets will be revealed."

**End episode 105**

**Thanks for all the reviews, please R&R this one.**


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets Revealed

**Episode 106 Part 1- Secrets Revealed**

**Hey, here's part 1 of this episode. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope everyone likes this one. The more reviews I get, the faster part 2 will be up.**

It had been a week since Alex had spoken to Marissa. Marissa wasn't sure what to say to Alex, she didn't really think that she could tell her the truth. She had gotten a call yesterday from Alex saying that she wanted her and Summer to come over to her place for a girls night that night, and that was the last she'd heard from her. Needless to say, Marissa was concerned. She and Summer got to her place about eight o'clock that night.

"Hey," Jodie said when she opened the door. "Come on in." The girls walked across the threshold.

"Where's Alex?" Marissa asked her. Jodie rolled her eyes.

"She's in her room. She's been acting crazy all week. Has she said anything to you about it?"

"No, we're kind of in a fight. I think."

"You think?" Jodie asked, confused. Alex hadn't filled her in on the details of her and Marissa's fight. Marissa shrugged and got ready to answer when Alex walked out of her room and smiled at them.

"Hey Summer, Marissa. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready for what, exactly?" Summer questioned her cautiously.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Jodie said with a smirk.

"We are going to play truth or dare." Alex said.

"Because we're in 8th grade?" Jodie asked her.

"No, because I think it's time we got some things out in the open."

"But, people always lie in truth or dare," Marissa pointed out, speaking for the first time since Alex had walked out of her room. Alex smirked at her and led them into the small kitchen. She poured them all drinks, took out a small bottle, and added some to each drink, one with quite a bit more than the others, and one with barely any. Jodie looked horrified.

"So, you're going to kill us all?" she asked.

"No, it's just sodium thiopental."

"The truth telling serum?" Jodie asked. Alex nodded just as a knock came at the door. She walked over with the other three girls trailing after her and took the Chinese food. They went back into the kitchen, she handed everyone a drink, and they went into the family room. Alex divided the food and they got ready to play.

"So, the first thing that everyone has to do is drink some of their martini." Everyone looked unsure, but took a drink. Alex smiled happily. "Ok, Summer, you can start," she said.

"Ok, umm, Jodie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jodie said instinctively. Alex raised an eyebrow at her. "What, you don't seriously expect me to pick truth the first time around, do you? Some things that I really don't want revealed could come out. What's my dare?" she asked Summer. Summer contemplated for a moment before deciding.

"Oh, I don't know, why don't you, kiss…"

"You," Jodie asked, smirking at her. Summer looked disgusted.

"Marissa, if Alex doesn't mind."

"No, I don't mind," Alex said, and Jodie and Marissa kissed quickly. Jodie dared herself to kiss Summer, and the game kept moving.

After half an hour of playing and no one had chosen truth, Alex eliminated the dare category from their game, making it just truth. Everyone had finished their drinks by now.

"So, Jodie," Summer said, turning to her. "Did you ever cheat on Alex?" she asked, curiously. Jodie's face paled, but she answered her honestly, as she really didn't have a choice.

"Once, but I was drunk. I hardly remember it. I'm sorry, Lex." Alex looked upset, almost to the point of tears.

"You cheated on me? When?"

"After we'd had a big fight."

"With who? And what was the fight about?"

"With Nevaya, and the fight was about the drug thing," she said as evasively as the sodium thiopental allowed her.

"What drug thing?" Marissa chimed in. If she was going to have to spill her secret, Alex would have to spill some of hers.

"I'd rather not say." Alex said, sounding nervous. Marissa thought back and remembered that Alex had poured a very minimal amount of the serum in her drink, and a rather copious amount in her own. She stood up, grabbed Alex's martini glass, poured another drink with the right amount of serum, walked back in and handed it to her.

"Drink," she said simply. Alex drank the martini quickly, grimacing slightly. "I really don't think that it's very fair for you to try and get out of this. You're the one who spiked our drinks with sodium thiopental, it's only fair that your drink gets spiked too, because, you clearly have something to hide. Now, tell me, what drug thing?"

"I used to be a druggie, and Jodie kept pestering me to quit. We got in a really bad fight about it one day, and that must have been when you slept with Veya." Alex glanced over at Jodie, and Jodie nodded in confirmation.

"What kinds of drugs?"

"Just cocaine. But that's how I got the thiopental, from a dealer I knew back in LA, he moved up to New York recently." Marissa looked upset and disappointed, but gestured to the group that they should keep going.

"So, Summer, have you ever thought about me, romantically?" Jodie asked, and for once, she asked without her trademark smirk.

"Once. I was wondering what it would be like to be with a girl, and in my fantasy, it was you."

"So, you like me?" Jodie asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"Kind of, but there's someone else who I like too."

"Who?" Marissa asked.

"Seth." Marissa choked on the chip she'd been eating.

"Seth, like, my gambling addicted, comic book reading, totally geeky brother, Seth?"

"The one and only," Summer said dully, as though she really wished that she didn't like him. "I'm really confused, to be honest."

"Well, talk to Seth, I think he feels the same. And if he doesn't, you know where to find me," Jodie said. She knew that Summer and Seth were meant for each other, even if they couldn't admit to that.

"Thanks," Summer said quietly to Jodie, who smiled back at her. "So, I guess it's my turn. Jodie, do you have feelings for anyone other than me? Just wondering out of curiosity."

"Man, this night is really going to kill a lot of my friendships. I still have feelings for Alex."

"What?" Marissa said. "Do you still have feelings for her?" she asked Alex. Everyone had stood up at this point.

"Yes, I have feelings for Jodie, but, there's something more between us than I had with her." Jodie looked incredibly hurt at this statement. "And, anyways, I think it's about time that you told all of us the truth. About why you're always running off, or know things before they happen. What is it that you can do?"

"I relive days," Marissa stated simply. Everyone looked at her in alarm.

"What?" Alex said, sounding shocked and disbelieving at the same time.

"I relive days."

"I don't believe you. Marissa, to be honest, I think you need professional help."

"What?"

"If you're seriously convinced that you can relive a day and save someone's life, then you need some serious help." She paused, the pieces all coming together. "We'll get you help babe, tomorrow morning, the best doctors at the best facility."

"Ok, first off, I am not crazy, and I don't need to be in a psych hospital. And two I can't really lie here, you gave me a drink that was half martini, half truth serum," she practically screamed.

"No, I think I got the drink with more truth serum," Summer said. They looked at her and could tell that something was definitely wrong. She was pail and had her hand over her heart. She was clearly struggling to breathe.

"Summer," Marissa said, and then, Summer broke out into a coughing fit, and then, she collapsed onto the floor. The girls all ran over to her. She wasn't breathing. Marissa gave her CPR for a minute, but to no avail. Alex was calling 911. Marissa sat up.

"Marissa?" Jodie asked cautiously.

"She's dead." she said in a hollow sounding voice. She looked directly at Alex, who looked horrified. "And you killed her. You killed my best friend." Right as she said this, the paramedics and the cops walked through the door.

"Is that true?" an officer asked Alex.

"Well, yes, but, it was an accident." The cop placed Alex's hands in handcuffs.

"Ms, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you by the state of New York. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

"Yes," Alex said quietly. Marissa was still crouched over Summer's dead body, silently pleading with her to ask for help.

**End 106 Part 1 **

**Preview: Will Summer ask for help? If she does, can Marissa prevent all the drama? And if she doesn't, can Marissa find someone else who needs a rewind day so she can save her friends. Also, if Alex doesn't end up in jail, will Marissa stay with her after learning about her past, and present… R&R to find out!**


	7. Chapter 6 5 Secrets Revealed Part 2

**Episode 106 Part 2**

**Thank you for the reviews, Gabby5 and Samala90**

**Previously on Destiny Calling…**

"_So, you're going to kill us all?" Jodie asked with a horrified expression._

"_No, it's just sodium thiopental." Alex replied as she poured an equal amount into two glasses, a little in one, and a lot in the last one._

"_The truth telling serum?" Jodie asked. _

"_Yes, and the game is Truth or Dare," Alex said as they walked into the living room._

"_I like Jodie, and Seth. I'm just so confused," Summer confessed. _

"_Well, talk to Seth, I think he feels the same. And if he doesn't, you know where to find me," Jodie said. _

"_I used to be into drugs." Alex says._

"_I cheated on you in LA." Jodie professed, hating herself at this moment._

"_I relive days," Marissa said._

"_If you're seriously convinced that you can relive a day and save someone's life, then you need some serious help." Alex paused, the pieces all coming together. "We'll get you help babe, tomorrow morning, the best doctors at the best facility."_

"_Ok, first off, I am not crazy, and I don't need to be in a psych hospital. And two I can't really lie here, you gave me a drink that was half martini, half truth serum," she practically screamed. _

"_No, I think I got the drink with more truth serum," Summer said. They looked at her and could tell that something was definitely wrong. She was pail and had her hand over her heart. She was clearly struggling to breathe._

"_Summer," Marissa said, and then, Summer broke out into a coughing fit, and then, she collapsed onto the floor. The girls all ran over to her. She wasn't breathing. Marissa gave her CPR for a minute, but to no avail. Alex was calling 911. Marissa sat up._

"_Marissa?" Jodie asked cautiously._

"_She's dead." she said in a hollow sounding voice. She looked directly at Alex, who looked horrified. "And you killed her. You killed my best friend." Right as she said this, the paramedics and the cops walked through the door. _

"_Is that true?" an officer asked Alex.  
_

"_Well, yes, but, it was an accident." The cop placed Alex's hands in handcuffs._

"_Ms, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you by the state of New York. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"_

"_Yes," Alex said quietly. Marissa was still crouched over Summer's dead body, silently pleading with her to ask for help._

**Present…**

"Summer, please, wake up. Please Sum," Marissa pleaded as Alex was escorted out of the apartment, looking at the three still in the room in horror.

"What have I done?" she murmured.

"Marissa, honey, lets get you out of here," Jodie said, attempting to pull Marissa away from her friends lifeless body, but Marissa refused to let her go. "Sweetie, she's gone."

"She's not gone, she's going to ask for help."

"Marissa, I believe you, but why don't we get her to a morgue, she might ask when there aren't as many people around," Jodie said, thinking that she sounded crazy, but believing it at the same time. Marissa finally allowed herself to be pulled up from the ground. Jodie started walking her toward the front door when the voice she so desperately wanted to hear sounded.

"Marissa, help me!" Summer exclaimed. Marissa's day rewound, and she woke up in her bed, breathing heavily with horror.

"Ok, take two."

Marissa ran into the kitchen after looking at the clock and realizing that she only had four hours before she had to be at Alex's. Summer was sitting at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper, as she always did in the middle of the day.

"Oh my God," Marissa said before pulling her into a tight hug. After almost a minute, she pulled away from a very confused Summer.

"Umm, nice to see you too, Coop?" Summer questioned.

"I'm so happy that you're ok." Marissa exclaimed. Summer nodded, unsure.

"I'm glad that you missed me in the twelve hours since I've seen you. Say, you didn't happen to do a bunch of drugs in that time period, did you?"

"Oh, I just had a bad dream."

"Ok. We're still going to Alex's tonight right?"

"No, she called last night again and said she just wants to see me." Marissa said. Summer looked confused.

"Really, because Jodie just called like two seconds ago and said that she was looking forward to seeing me tonight."

"Oh, well, plans must have changed then," Marissa said, groaning internally. "Umm, I need to run out for a bit, but I'll back soon. Just, wait here and we'll go over there together," she said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment. She dialed a number on her cellphone and asked the person to meet her at Taryn's Diner.

"Hey," she said as Jodie walked in and sat down at the counter with Marissa. The place was pretty much empty. Jodie ordered a cup of coffee and looked to Marissa, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Marissa, you're white as a ghost and shaking a little bit. What's going on?"

"Ok, you know how we're supposed to have that truth or dare thing tonight?"

"I thought we were just doing a girls night?"

"Yeah, well, it turns into dare night, and believe me, it goes badly."

"What are you talking about? Does it have anything to do with the fact that Alex has gone, like, postal?" Jodie questioned.

"Kind of. Ok, Jodie, I know that this is going to sound insane, like, I'm the guy from Psycho kind of insane, but I'm going to tell you why I'm always running off." She paused, and Jodie motioned for her to go on. "I relive days."

"Huh?" Jodie said, thinking that she hadn't heard her right.

"Someone dies, they're brought to the morgue, and they ask for my help. My day rewinds, it starts over from when I woke up, and then, I have to save them."

"Umm," Jodie fumbled, unsure of how to respond.

"I can prove it. Alex used to be into cocaine. You cheated on Alex with someone named Nevaya after you and Alex had a fight over her cocaine." Jodie looked stunned.

"How could you possibly know that? The only other person who knows that is Nevaya."

"I've already lived this day. We play truth or dare, Alex spikes our drinks with sodium thiopental, horrible secrets are revealed, Alex tells me she's shipping me off to a mental institution, Summer dies, Alex is arrested for murder, Summer wakes up and asks for help, my day rewound and here we are." Marissa says, finally pausing to take a breath. Jodie sat there for a few minutes, absorbing everything she had just been told.

"So, well, you umm," she started, but couldn't finish.

"Do you think I should be in an institution?" Marissa questioned.

"No, I don't think you could make something like that up. I believe you, it's just a lot to take in."

"I know, it's weird, but I really need your help."

"Sure."

"Ok, Summer died because she had an adverse reaction to the sodium thiopental, so I need you to find the little bottle of it, pour it out, and put gin in its place. That way, Alex won't get suspicious about the taste, gin on gin isn't going to do anything. Then, we can lie about stuff she won't know we're lying about, Summer won't die, and I won't get shipped off to Claymore to live with Angelina Jolie and Clea Duvall."

"You'd actually turn down living in a mental institution with Jolie and Duvall?" Jodie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're right. So, you'll help me?"

"Of course, I'll go home and take care of this right now, k?"

"K, thank you so much Jodie, and thank you for not thinking I'm insane."

"No problem. Wait," she said as the two started to get up from their seats. "What are you going to do about Alex?"

"I don't know, that's one of the things I need to figure out. It doesn't help that she still has feelings for you."

"She does?" Jodie asked her.

"Yeah, and I know that you have feelings for her too." Jodie opened her mouth to respond, but Marissa cut her off. "It's cool, I understand."

"Marissa, I may still like Alex, but I wouldn't go out with her again, especially if it meant hurting you. You've become a good friend over these past few months, and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that."

"Thanks. Alright, we'd better get going. Good luck, see you tonight," Marissa said as they parted ways. Marissa went home and talked with Summer for a while, and Jodie went back to her apartment and began her search for the thiopental. She looked through the kitchen and didn't find anything, and then, after Alex informed her that she was going to get in the shower, she went into her room and began to search for it. She practically tore the room apart without finding anything.

_Shit, what the hell do I do now? _She thought to herself. _Wait a minute, where was it that Alex used to stash cocaine vials? _She spotted Alex's purse from the doorway in the living room and walked over and grabbed it, praying that Alex wasn't getting out of the shower anytime soon. She felt along the inside of the purse before she found the trick lining opening and she pulled out the bottle. _Bingo! _

She hurried into the kitchen as she heard the shower stop, grabbed a bottle of gin as she unscrewed the lid on the bottle and reached the sink. She poured the sodium thiopental out and added the gin. She put the lid back on and ran back into the living room, shoving the bottle back into its correct place just as Alex walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Umm, what are you doing?" she asked Jodie, who was still holding Alex's purse and looking inside of it.

"I was looking for a couple ones, I wanted to get a paper."

"You hate reading the paper, you think it's depressing."

"Yeah, well, gotta grow sometime."

"What?" Alex asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"Umm, you'd better get dressed, they'll be here in like half an hour."

"Oh, right," she said and walked into the bedroom.

"You can consider this two dollars a payment on the eighty you owe me, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll get that back to you soon."

Jodie rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment to go and get a newspaper, but ended up buying both a newspaper and a Playboy, because, well, it's Jodie we're talking about here.

The girls came over, and everyone had drinks, and the game began.

"Jodie, did you ever cheat on Alex?" Summer asked.

Jodie glanced over at Marissa who shook her head, indicating that Jodie should lie.

"No, I never cheated on Alex. Did you ever cheat on me?"

"No," Alex said. Jodie glanced over at Marissa who shrugged, this question hadn't been asked.

"Ok, my turn," Alex said. "Summer, do you have feelings for Jodie?"

"Yeah, kind of, but I like someone else too."

"Seth?" Marissa questioned.

"How did you know?" Summer said, astonished.

"Just a wild guess," Marissa said dully. "What's my truth?"

"Do you have feelings for someone besides Alex?"

"No. Alex, do you have feelings for anyone else besides me?"

"No, of course not." Jodie and Marissa glared at her, but she wasn't looking at them, and didn't see it.

"So, Marissa, tell us, what is it that you can do?"

"I don't know, exactly. Sometimes, I just get a really strong sense to go somewhere or say something, and it's always right. That's how I knew to save those people." Alex nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell me that before?"

"I thought that you might think it was creepy."

"I don't, it's kind of cool, actually."

"Yeah, look, it's been a long night, Summer, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure, let me just get my coat."

"It's in my room, I'll show you," Alex said and the two walked to her room.

"Well, I guess we know that Summer's the most honest person in the group." Jodie said. "And Alex lies about things she's uncomfortable saying."

"Actually I think Summer is just drunker that everyone else. She had gin and gin, not gin and truth serum."

"Oh, right. You know what you're going to do?"

"No, I don't."

"I notice you lied about what you can do."

"She told me she'd put me in an institution. What would you do?"

"Yeah, I'd lie too. And, I would've told her about Nevaya, but you shook your head, so…"

"Yeah, that one lead to some problems, and possibly some tears," she said as Summer and Alex came out of the bedroom.

"Got your coat too, Coop," Summer said, stumbling a little. Jodie caught her arm before she could fall.

"Thanks," she slurred. Jodie smirked, amused.

"Hey, Alex, can I talk to you for a second?" Marissa asked her. Alex nodded, and the two went into Alex's room.

"I hate that you don't trust me."

"I do trust you."

Marissa looked into her eyes for a moment.

"No you don't. You don't believe what I told you tonight, and you know it."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, I just need some time to think. I'll call you next week, ok?"

"Ok," Alex said, and Marissa walked from the room, leaving a very confused Alex alone.

Marissa got Summer home and put her to bed, and then she went into her own room to sleep, but laid awake, thinking of what she was going to do about Alex.

A few blocks over, Alex was contemplating the nights events, and something didn't add up. She got up and went into the kitchen for some water, but before she turned the sink on, she noticed a couple of drops of liquid in the sink. She used her finger to scoop them up and sniffed it a little bit. She washed her hands off, and now, she was pissed.

_God, how the hell did she manage to know about the sodium thiopental, let alone manage to get in here undetected, find the stuff, dump it, exchange it for gin, put the correct bottle back in my purse, and get out of here undetected!? Unless… _her thoughts ended when Jodie walked into the kitchen. She grabbed some milk from the fridge and offered some to Alex, who shook her head. Jodie grabbed a couple of cookies and then walked back towards her room.

"You ok?" she asked Alex, concerned about her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, where's the paper you bought earlier?"

"Living room."

"K, thanks. Goodnight." Alex said. Jodie said goodnight and went into her own room.

Alex looked at the closed door. _I was here all day, Marissa couldn't have been here. But Jodie left for a little while and then came back, and started looking for something in the kitchen, she wouldn't tell me what. My bedroom was a mess, like she'd rooted for something in there, too. Oh my God! The purse, the newspaper story, it all makes sense now. Jodie knows whatever it is Marissa won't_ _tell me. _

Alex knocked on Jodie's bedroom door.

"Come in," Jodie said. "I can't remember the last time you knocked, you normally just barge right in. What's up?"

Trying to keep her fury under control, Alex asked her.. "Where did you go earlier today?"

"Oh, umm, Marissa, she needed my help with something, wanted to know if you were really mad at her still."

"Oh, I see. Anything else?"

"No, we talked and had coffee, that's about it. Why?"

"Just wondering," Alex said, and walked back to her own room, furious.

**Ok, there it is, I hope everyone likes it. Please review, it really inspires me to write.**


	8. Chapter 7 The New Guy

**Episode 107-The New Guy**

**Sorry for the delay, I just couldn't decide what to do with this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, and hope everyone likes it. **

Alex lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, the same thing she'd been doing for the past four days. Jodie opened the door, rolled her eyes, and jumped onto the bed next to her.

"Get up, lets go do something."

"No thanks."

"Oh, come on. You need to eat, drink, shower," Jodie said, stressing the last word. "You haven't been out of your room in days, you've got to be starving."

"No, I'm fine."

"Come on Lex, talk to me." Alex sighed and rolled onto her side to face Jodie, who gently pushed her hair out of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I screwed everything up with Marissa. I don't know how to fix it."

"Maybe you should trust her."

"How can I?" Jodie rolled her eyes.

"By accepting that everyone has secrets, and that there are some things she just can't tell you."

"But why won't she tell me?"

"Because, you wouldn't believe her," Jodie said, and then instantly regretting it.

"How do you know? Better question, what do you know?"

"Nothing, Alex, talk to Marissa." Jodie said, standing up. "Tell her that you accept that there are some things she can't tell you. Try and get your relationship back on track, and don't push her to tell you what she can do, cause I doubt she's going to. You need to eat something, take a shower, and you need to start by getting the hell out of bed."

"Fine, I'll try to talk to her, but I doubt she'll even take my calls."

"She'll take your call." Jodie said, rolling her eyes and walking towards the door, but turned around once more. "For my sake, shower first, ok?" she said, and ducked out of the room before the pillow hit her head.

"Marissa, seriously, it's two in the afternoon, get up," Summer said, coming into her room and opening the blinds. Marissa groaned and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Go away," she mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillows.

"No, get up. You need to eat. Your ass is way to skinny as it is, and I am not letting you become anorexic."

"I'm not anorexic, I'm just not hungry."

"Call Alex." Summer said sternly, knowing that this was what her mood was about.

"And say what? I don't know if I can stay in a relationship with her. She doesn't trust me, she went postal, she killed you, I mean…"

"Hold on, Marissa, what the hell are you on? Alex didn't kill me."

"Right, um, theoretically."

"Theoretically, Alex didn't kill me either."

"Then it was just a bad dream, I guess," Marissa said, wanting to talk to Summer, but not knowing how to.

"Ok," Summer said slowly, worrying for Marissa's mental health. "Just, call her and tell her you need time then."

"I'll think about it. I need to go to the morgue."

"You don't work for ten hours."

"I told Sandy I'd help him out. He's hiring another guy to work at the morgue, and I'm supposed to meet him." She said as she got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes. "I'm going to jump in the shower." The apartment buzzer went off just as she said it.

"I've got it, take a shower." Summer said before walking over to the intercom by the front door. "Who is it?"

"Jodie, can I come up?"

"Sure," Summer said, buzzing her in. A few minutes later, a knock came at the door and Jodie walked in. "Hey, how are you," Summer asked her.

"So so, you?"

"Not bad. Are you looking for Marissa?"

"Yeah, is she around?"

"Taking a shower, she'll be out in a few. Want something to eat?"

"Sure, thanks," she said, following Summer into the kitchen, both girls feeling awkward. Summer pulled out a box of goldfish from the cabinet, and Jodie nodded in approval, sitting down on one of the barstools.

"So, what are you up to tomorrow?" Jodie asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence after a few minutes.

"Oh, um, I have a date actually."

"Really, with Seth," Jodie asked, trying to sound like it didn't hurt, but failing.

"Yeah, are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. You and Seth are good together, meant for each other maybe." Summer rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far." Both girls laughed a little as Marissa came out of the bathroom, dressed and towel drying her hair.

"Hey Jodie, what are you doing here?"

"I was actually hoping to talk to you."

"Ok, I've got to head to the morgue, wanna walk me?"

"Sure." she said, standing up. Marissa grabbed her purse and shoved her keys into it.

"See you later, Sum." Marissa said.

"Bye Coop, bye Jodie."

"Bye," the two said together as they walked out the apartment door and started down the steps.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Marissa asked her once they got outside.

"Well, lots of things, namely Alex."

"What about Alex," Marissa asked warily.

"She thinks she fucked everything up with you, which I tried to tell her wasn't true, even though it kind of is."

"I just, I don't know if I can be with someone who doesn't trust me. I hate lying to her, but I can't tell her the truth."

"Maybe if you gave her time," Jodie said, and Marissa gave her a sideways glance. "Get her drunk first?" Marissa laughed.

"Yeah, maybe that would work. I don't know, I really like her, I just need her to trust me."

"Talk to her," Jodie said for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Yeah, alright, I will. So, what else did you want to talk to me about?"

"When your day rewinds, and you have a few hours to save someone, do you ever need help?"

"All the time. Are you offering?"

"Of course! Your life sounds really cool."

"You know, it's not bad." She answered, laughing a little as they reached the morgue. "Come in with me, meet the new employee. Maybe restart the day," she said, smirking, and the two girls walked in and over to Sandy's office.

"Marissa, good, just in time. Hi Jodie," Sandy said, and both girls said hi back. "Marissa, I'd like you to meet our newest morgue employee, Kevin. Kevin, this is Marissa, she also works the graveyard shift."

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking that hand she offered. "And you," he said, nodding at Jodie, who returned the gesture. He looked Marissa up in down, nodding in appreciation. Marissa opened her mouth to say something, but Sandy interrupted as he looked up from his paper work.

"Marissa, do you want to help me show Kevin around."

"Umm, you know, actually, I can't stay, Jodie and I were going to go to the mall. But I'll be here at midnight."

"Ok," he said, a little confused by her behavior. "You joining her Jodie?"

"I might," she said, looking at Marissa, also confused.

"See you guys later," she said, before grabbing Jodie by the arm and pulling her out of the office and down the hall. The two men looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and mumbled "women."

"Ow, ow ow, Marissa, my arm, please." Jodie said. Marissa released her arm, looking apologetic.

"Sorry, I just, needed to get out of there."

"Why? He make you uncomfortable?"

"Not exactly, he just seems familiar somehow. I know I've never met him, there's just something about him." She shook her head, not being able to shake the strange feeling. "Nevermind, I'm sure it's nothing."

"You sure you didn't save him or something?"

"Positive. Come on, let's go shopping," Marissa said with a smirk, and Jodie agreed. They hailed a cab and went to the nearest mall. After a few hours of intensive retail therapy, the girls headed back to the morgue, Jodie having decided to stay. They walked into the office, laden down with bags, and set them down on the floor.

"Great place for those bags," Sandy said, rolling his eyes at the intrusion of space.

"Sorry, we didn't have a chance to go home first. Is the new guy here?"

"Kevin, no, it's only eleven thirty." He looked at Jodie apprehensively. "Marissa, there is something I'd like to talk to you about, it's of a more sensitive nature, so" he said, trying to be smooth but failing, but still hoping that Marissa would get the hint.

"Sandy, it's ok, Jodie knows what I can do."

"She does? Really, that's wonderful."

"Yeah, nice to have someone else know."

"Ah, yes, well, then my question, have you told Alex?"

"No, and I don't think I'm going to."

"Why not?"

"Because the first time I told her, she told me she'd put me in an institution."

"Oh, well then, best to lie for the time being. Probably best not to let anyone else know, and tread carefully around our new co-worker too."

"You got that vibe too then?" Marissa asked.

"What, no, I just mean, wait until we know him a little better before you divulge your secrets."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Marissa said, rolling her eyes, a little irritated that she couldn't shake the feeling from her gut that she knew him, on some level or another.

"Got a body," Zach said, wheeling a body into the exam room. "Can't stay, there was a car accident and I need to get there. Victim died a natural death, heart attack, he was old." Zach said before walking out of the room again. The three went over to the body. Marissa and Sandy stood over it and began taking vitals and notes, and Jodie hung off to the side.

"Let me guess, dead people, not really your thing?" Sandy said, smiling at her.

"Exactly. So, will this one ask for help?"

"I doubt it, natural deaths don't ask for help. Just the people who aren't ready to die," Marissa answered her. The office door opened again and Kevin came into the room.

"Starting without me?" he questioned as he walked over to them to help.

"There's not really much to this one. He died in a nursing home, no family. Vitals are done, so are the samples," Marissa said before her cell phone rang. She checked the caller id. "I'd better take this." she said, walking into the office.

"Alex?" Sandy questioned.

"Hopefully, they really need to work things out," Jodie said. Sandy and Jodie stared after Marissa, who was talking on her cell phone behind the closed office door. Kevin looked at the two of them curiously.

"Who's Alex?"

In the office..

"Alex, I like you, I really do, but things have got to be different."

"_I know, I'm really sorry. I get that there are some things you just can't tell me, and I'm willing to accept that. I don't want to lose you."_

"Ok, lets give it another try then, alright?" Marissa asked, hoping that she was making the right decision.

"_Definitely. How bout dinner tomorrow night?"_

"Sounds perfect. See you then," Marissa said and hung up her phone. She opened the office door and walked back out to the other three.

"Was that Alex?" Jodie questioned.

"Yep, we're going out tomorrow night."

"Good, I'm glad you guys worked things out," Sandy said, and Jodie nodded in agreement.

"And I ask again, who's Alex? Boyfriend?"

"Girlfriend," Marissa said. Kevin smirked.

"Very hot." Marissa nodded slowly.

"Ok, well, I have to get going, I need to get up early for work tomorrow." Jodie said.

"You, work?" Marissa questioned, laughing a little.

"I know, sad, isn't it. See you later."

"Bye," the three others said as Jodie walked out.

"I need to follow suit, if you two will be alright here tonight," Sandy said. They nodded. "Alright, I'll be back tomorrow morning. See you guys later," he said before walking out, leaving them alone. Marissa finished with everything on the body and zipped the body bag back up before wheeling the table down to the crypt, Kevin following.

"So, what made you decide to work in a morgue, pretty girl like you?" Kevin asked her.

"Med school, my internship at the hospital fell through, so this was the only option left. You?"

"I don't know exactly, death is a rather fascinating thing, isn't it?"

"I guess, yeah, it is," Marissa said, forced to agree. She and Kevin put the body into a drawer and marked it on the white board.

"So, what do you say to cards before the car accident victims get here?"

"Sounds good," Marissa said. Kevin nodded and walked towards the office. Marissa followed.

"Kevin, where'd you move here from?"

"Chicago, and I really don't go by Kevin?"

"What do you go by then?"

"My last name, Volchuk."

"Any particular reason?"

"Nope, just sounds cool." Marissa laughed, and the two spent the next couple of hours talking, but there was something off about him that Marissa just couldn't place.

**End episode 107**

**There it is, hope everyone likes it. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter up soonish.**


	9. Chapter 8 Valentine's Day Nightmare

**Episode 108- Valentine's Day Nightmare**

**Hope this one was worth the wait. Thank you all for your great reviews. Also, I do not own the idea of this "episode", it was created by the writers of Tru Calling. And, sorry for the long police speeches, it comes from watching wayyyy to much Law and Order, SVU.**

**Part 2 up soon.**

A large suitcase was lying open on Alex's bed, half filled, and Alex was inside her closet, pitching clothes behind her and hoping that they landed in the suitcase. Not too many did. Most landed on the floor, the bed or Jodie. One top had even managed to land on the ceiling fan, and it emerged from its debacle as confetti. Jodie was sitting on the edge of the bed collecting and repacking what Alex carelessly threw.

"Alex, honey, you have got to calm down," she said as a stiletto hit her in the head. Marissa is going to love the place, and the two of you are going to have a great time."

"She hasn't forgiven me yet."

"Maybe not, but she did agree to drive like 550 miles with you to a remote location to stay in a romantic seaside cabin in Maine on Valentine's Day. That proves that at least she doesn't hate you. And for God's sake, stop throwing shoes at my head!" she exclaimed as a black boot came soaring at her. Alex finally turned around and walked over to the bed, dumping the armful of clothes into the suitcase. Jodie glared at her and began to fold them. "How can you possibly be bringing this much stuff? You're only going to be gone for four days."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared." Jodie held up a dress that looked like it had come out of the 1950s, and she recognized it as Alex's Halloween costume from last year. Alex grabbed it from her and threw it into the closet. "I didn't mean to pack that." She picked up a shirt and tried to fold it, but ended up just balling it up and throwing it in. "God, why am I so nervous?"

"Because, this is the first time since your big fight that you and Marissa have spent any time alone together, and you're worried about messing up again. But, everything will be ok. Just, enjoy being together, don't talk about work or secrets, and everything will be fine."

"I guess you're probably right." Alex sighed, resigned.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right," Jodie said, rolling her eyes and smirking. She finished packing the suitcase, zipped it, and Alex lifted it off the bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let's go, she should be here any minute." They walked into the front hall and Alex set her suitcase by the door.

"So, you're sure you're going to be ok all by yourself?" Jodie scoffed.

"What the fuck am I, 12? I'll be fine. I might have a party. You know, me, tequila, and a few girls who are not against," she thought about it for a second. "Sixsomes, or what ever you'd call it."

"An orgy," Alex said, laughing. Jodie laughed too and then the doorbell rang. Alex opened it to reveal Marissa, standing beside a suitcase that was larger than Alex's.

"Hey," she said, kissing Alex and dragging her suitcase inside. "I would have been here sooner, but I had to drag this damn thing up all the stairs. It's heavy, I think I tore something." she said, rubbing her shoulder.

"You want some aspirin?" Alex asked her concerned.

"No," Marissa said, dramatically, "I'll suffer through." She laughed and walked into the living room where Jodie had turned on the news so Alex and Marissa could check the weather. "So, Jodie, what are you going to be doing this Valentine's day?"

"Hopefully having an orgy," Jodie said, not looking away from the tv. Marissa glanced at Alex, who shrugged. They turned their attention to the weather report.

"And it should be a nice Valentine's day weekend with light scattered showers around the New York coast line, all the way up to Maine. It also seems as if…." the weather man disappeared as the camera panned back into the studio where a grave looking reporter was sitting at a large desk.

"We interrupt your weather program to bring you this urgent announcement," she said in a voice that made the audience think that she must have singlehandedly cured cancer. "The serial killer, otherwise known as the Valentine Murderer, who has claimed at least sixty lives over the past five years, has struck again. Three bodies were found in a motel room in downtown Manhattan. The girls were all in the twenties, and had been reported missing the night before. This murderer has a particular MO. He always kills on the same five days each year, the two days before, the two days after, and the day of Valentines day. He always kills young women between the ages of 17 and 30, and he always leaves a newspaper heart over their own hearts. For five years, police have been looking for this man, but to no avail. He never leaves any solid evidence, and the eyewitnesses who have seen the man all have different descriptions, though police are positive that it's the same guy. We're going to turn to a news conference with the chief of police, who is giving some simple tips to stay safe." The scenery on the tv changed, and now they were looking at a courthouse with reporters standing on every available step. A tall man was speaking from a podium.

"We are, of course, doing everything we can to prevent this from happening again, but it is difficult when there is such little evidence. He also moves, from New York to Vermont, New Hampshire, and finally Maine. Someday we will get the guy, hopefully that day will be very soon. But until we do, here are some simple safety tips. Number 1- Never go out alone at night. Bring friends, there is safety in numbers. Number 2- Ladies, do not stay alone. Stay with family, friends, a boyfriend or girlfriend, whatever, just try your hardest not to stay alone. He has been known to break into a women's apartments, in fact, it is how he gathers most of his victims. Number 3- Do not stop for hitchhikers. Last year, eyewitness accounts say that a young girl offered a hitchhiker a ride. That young girl was found dead along with two others the next day. This man is dangerous, very possibly psychotic, and he will not stop until we stop him. So, be safe, and call our tip line if you have any information that could help us. Thank you." The tv showed the female announcer again, and she began to talk about what the officer had just talked about.

Alex and Marissa glanced at each other.

"You still wanna go?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah. I've been looking forward to this trip. Besides, we're probably safer in some remote location than here. He seems to take people from the cities."

"Yeah, I bet you're right. Ok, let's go then. Bye Jodie, have a good week, we'll see you soon," Alex said as she picked up Marissa's bag and started to get her own, but Marissa picked Alex's up with a smile. Jodie looked astonished.

"You are not seriously going to leave me here. Were we not watching the same thing on tv. He kills girls who are alone in their apartments."

"Can't you find anywhere else to go," Alex asked desperately.

"I don't have any other friends here. Give me five minutes, I'll pack." She said and began to retreat to her room.

"Pack?" Alex questioned. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"With you two, of course."

"But, we wanted to spend Valentine's day alone," Marissa said, pouting.

"And you will, I'll get another room." Jodie called from her room.

"And if they're booked?" Alex asked after a minute of silence. Jodie emerged from her room with a normal sized suitcase and smiled sweetly at Alex.

"Then at least I won't be here, being murdered by a deranged serial killer." she said, and walked to the apartment door. "Come on you two, we've got a long drive ahead of us." Alex and Marissa exchanged a look.

"Well, the good news is, it's all up hill from here," Alex said optimistically. Oh, how wrong she was.

Marissa sat alone in the car while Jodie and Alex got snacks. They'd been driving for about an hour and a half and they were all getting hungry. Marissa had just finished talking to Sandy, who was filling her in on the girls bodies, as their morgue had received them, when she heard a tap at her window. She looked over to see a nice looking man standing there. She rolled her window down, glancing apprehensively at the ominous looking sky.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"I hope so. My car broke down a couple miles away from here, and the mechanics not in town, so I was wondering if I could maybe get a ride. I just need to go to the Starlight Cabins."

"I'm sorry, I'd like to help but,"

"No hitchhikers, I get it," he said with a smile. "Especially after that news cast earlier today, I sure hope they catch that bastard. Sorry to bother you miss, have a nice Valentine's day."

"You to, sorry I can't help," she said, feeling bad but not wanting to take a chance. He smiled and walked away, and Alex and Jodie returned a few seconds later, both holding several bags of food and looking happy.

"God, how much longer," Jodie said from the backseat. They'd been driving for four hours, and they were still in Vermont. There was heavy rain and it was hard to drive. The happiness that had been apparent in all of them was long gone.

"I have no idea. It could be hours," Alex said. She was driving, Jodie was complaining, and Marissa was sleeping. "Wait a minute, I see lights up ahead." She slowed down as a police officer walked near her car. She stopped and rolled down her window.

"Miss, I'm afraid this roads washed out. You're going to need to turn around."

"Is there another road that can get us to Maine?"

"Not tonight miss, but theres some motels and inns on a road about five miles back. Sorry to spoil your plans," he said, and walked away. Alex turned the car around as Marissa woke up.

"Are we there yet," she asked groggily.

"No sweets, and it looks like we're not going to make it. Roads are washed out, we have to turn around and find a motel or something."

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Vermont." Marissa took out a map and looked over it.

"You know, the place that Seth is taking Summer isn't too far from here, like 45 minutes, maybe we could try there."

"Works for me," Alex said as she reached the road she needed and turned onto it.

45 minutes later…

The drove up towards the cabins apprehensively. On one side were the cabins, with a sign that looked as if it could fall apart any day declaring that they were at the Starlight Cabins, and on the other side, there was a cemetery.

"Leave it to my brother to find the world's creepiest place for Valentine's day," Marissa muttered. The rain continued to pour down, so Alex ran in alone to ask if they had a room. She came out a few minutes later, holding a room key. Jodie and Marissa grabbed their bags, which was a struggle for Marissa, and Alex reached in and got her own, and they went as fast as they could to the cabin they were assigned, number 7. Alex finally got the door open and the three went inside.

"Ew," was the first thing Marissa said of the room. It had one large lumpy bed, moldy looking walls and a tv that looked like it was 70 years old.

"I second that," Jodie said.

"I am really afraid to see the bathroom," Alex said, noting her own disgust for the place. "We could always try and go somewhere else," she said, trailing off when the thunder roared outside as lightening lit up the sky. "Or not."

"Let's go find Seth and Summer. She said cabin 6, right?" Marissa said after about an hour of the three of them trying to watch something on the ancient television.

"Right," Alex said. The three girls ran quickly from their cabin to Seth and Summers. Marissa knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Me," Marissa said. Summer opened the door seconds later and ushered them in.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going to nice romantic Maine. And why is she here," she said, pointing at Jodie.

"Nice, romantic Maine got way to much rain," Marissa joked. "And we didn't want Jodie to stay alone with the serial killer on the loose and all."

"Serial killer!" Summer exclaimed. "What serial killer," she asked as Seth walked in from the bathroom and greeted everybody.

Marissa explained the story to them. Summer was almost hyperventilating at the end.

"I remember reading something about that last year. The article said that on the last day, the three bodies always turn up in a cemetery." Everyone looked out the window towards the cemetery.

"Ok, everyone who wants to drive back to the city right now, say I," Summer said, but before everyone could say I, an earsplitting scream was heard from outside. Marissa ran out to investigate it, and saw and young women running in terror our of the woods. Marissa tried to ask her what happened, but all she got was her pointing at something. Seth came up behind Marissa along with Jodie, and the three went into the woods, preparing themselves for the worst. About twenty feet in, there was a man, the same man who had asked Marissa for a ride. His throat was slit, and there was a paper heart on his chest.

"Oh my God," murmered Jodie before she turned away. Marissa leaned down to check for a pulse, but instead, the man grabbed her wrist. His eyes shot open.

"Save me," he said, and her day rewound. She woke up in the car, but it was still sunny. She'd fallen asleep twice in the car, once when they'd first started, and then again when the rain had gotten bad. She still had time to save the man.

**End Part 1- Part 2 should be up Friday at the latest. Sorry again for the delay, Please read and comment. I love reviews.**


	10. Update Notice!

Ok, I know, I suck for not updating. I've been busy, and life has been super crazy, plus I've had major writer's book. I'm going on a trip for most of June, and I'm going to try to update before then, but if not, there will be an update up soon after I get back. Thanks to all the people who have favorited and reviewed, and I hope you all will want to read when I update again. Thanks again.


	11. Chapter 8 Valentine's Day Nightmare 2

**Episode 108- Valentine's Day Nightmare Part 2**

**Alright, I know I really suck for not updating for so long. I've had a lot of major life stuff going on, and haven't felt like writing. I'm getting back into it though. This update probably won't be very good, as I've forgotten how I was going to write it, but the next one will be better. I hope you all like it. Thank you all for the reviews! Also, after re-reading what I wrote for Part 1, I realized that I totally screwed up the timeline. Marissa would have no chance to save the guy if they arrived three seconds before it happened. So, I had to come up with a way for them to get there a few hours earlier. Hope it all makes sense. Plus, a lot of dialogue is taken directly from Tru Calling in the interest of getting this chapter done before the new millennium and getting on to new chapters, lol. No suing for the unoriginal dialogue! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Previously on Destiny Calling….**_

"Nice, romantic Maine got way to much rain," Marissa joked. "And we didn't want Jodie to stay alone with the serial killer on the loose and all."

"Serial killer!" Summer exclaimed. "What serial killer," she asked as Seth walked in from the bathroom and greeted everybody.

Marissa explained the story to them. Summer was almost hyperventilating at the end.

"I remember reading something about that last year. The article said that on the last day, the three bodies always turn up in a cemetery." Everyone looked out the window towards the cemetery.

"Ok, everyone who wants to drive back to the city right now, say I," Summer said, but before everyone could say I, an earsplitting scream was heard from outside. Marissa ran out to investigate it, and saw and young women running in terror our of the woods. Marissa tried to ask her what happened, but all she got was her pointing at something. Seth came up behind Marissa along with Jodie, and the three went into the woods, preparing themselves for the worst. About twenty feet in, there was a man, the same man who had asked Marissa for a ride. His throat was slit, and there was a paper heart on his chest.

"Oh my God," murmered Jodie before she turned away. Marissa leaned down to check for a pulse, but instead, the man grabbed her wrist. His eyes shot open.

"Save me," he said, and her day rewound. She woke up in the car, but it was still sunny. She'd fallen asleep twice in the car, once when they'd first started, and then again when the rain had gotten bad. She still had time to save the man.

"This should be an interesting Valentine's Day," she murmured.

**Destiny Calling ****intro credits**- /watch?vttvy9UuaMtQ

Starring:

Mischa Barton as Marissa Cooper.

Olivia Wilde as Alex Kelly

Adam Brody as Seth Cooper

Rachel Bilson as Summer Roberts

Emmanuelle Chriqui as Jodie Martinez

And Peter Gallagher as Sandy Cohen

Marissa took in her surroundings, still reeling from the rewind.

"Hey, you're awake," Alex said, glancing over at her. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Oh, yeah, very, umm…relaxing." Except for the part where I have to save a mans life, she thought to herself. "Where are we anyways?"

"Not sure exactly, but we were just about to stop for snacks. Are you hungry?"

"Starved," she said distractedly as they pulled up to the small convenience store where she had been approached by the hitchhiker yesterday. "You guys go ahead, I need to make a call, I'll be right in." Jodie and Alex exited the car and walked inside, and Marissa pulled out her cell phone and called the morgue.

"Hello," Sandy answered after two rings.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, wow, you will never believe what I just fished out of this guys intestines, it is beyond gross."

"That's great, Sandy, listen, I need help." She told him all about the dead man and the serial killer. "Do you know anything about the serial killer that hasn't been released to the public?"

"Well, I have the girl who was killed last night here, and I've done an analysis on the paper heart. It had traces of cigarette ash that's found only in one brand of cigarettes, called Blue Haze. It isn't a very widely produced brand, so that might help narrow it down a little."

"Ok, thanks Sandy."

"You're welcome. Marissa, keep this man away from the cabins, and then get yourself and your friends home."

"But, I have to catch this guy."

"That's a job for the police, not for you. Just worry about keeping yourself alive."

"Alright, I'll do what I can. See you later," she said, hanging up the phone. Seconds later, the man knocked on her window.

"Hi, miss, sorry to disturb you but I was hoping you could help me," he said as she rolled down her window. "My car broke down a couple miles away from here, and the mechanics not in town, so I was wondering if I could maybe get a ride. I just need to go to the Starlight Cabins."

"Well, it's fine with me, but I'll have to ask my girlfriend," she answered, getting out of the car. "She's just buying some snacks." The two walked inside the gas station, and Marissa spotted Alex and Jodie arguing over chip flavors.

"My name's Mark, by the way."

"Marissa," she says as she approaches Alex. "Hey, Lex, this man needs a ride to the Starlight Cabins, and it's right on our way, do you think we could give him a ride," she asked her, spotting a purple wallet on top of a box of chips. When Alex was distracted answering her, she grabbed the wallet and slipped it into the man's backpack. It didn't, however, go unnoticed by Jodie. Marissa caught her head and gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head, pleading with her to stay quiet.

"Yeah, that'd be fine. Isn't that where Seth took Summer?"

"Yeah, that's the place." The door to the store opens again, and a woman with long blonde hair walks in.

"Has anyone seen my wallet? It's purple with a Velcro strap."

"Yeah, I saw him take it," Marissa says, pointing at Mark.

"What? That's not true, I didn't touch your wallet!"

"Alright," said the cop who had been talking to the cashier, "let's see what's in your bag." He began to rummage through Mark's backpack, coming up with the purple wallet. He handed it to the woman, who gave Mark a disapproving glare and Marissa a gracious smile and left.

"I swear, I didn't take that! She's setting me up!"

"Yeah, I've never heard that one before," the cop said, cuffing his hands behind his back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked Marissa.

"I'm not doing anything to you," she lied. "Come on guys, lets just go." They paid and left the store in a hurry. As they walked to the car, Marissa was thinking of a way to get them to Starlight Cabins faster. "Oh, Alex, in all the excitement I forgot," she said, finally coming up with an idea. "I was talking to Sandy, and he said that the road that leads up to Maine has been washed out, and there's no other way to get up there."

"You're kidding? What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, I was thinking, the place that Seth was taking Summer isn't too far from here. Maybe we could go there instead. Seth said it's supposed to be rustic, yet romantic."

"That's a good idea. Jodie?"

"As long as we're far away from Ted Bundy, I'm game."

"All right, let's go to the cabins." They drove off, and were pulling into the Starlight Cabins in a little under an hour. "Ok, I'll go get us a couple of cabins. We're lucky we made it before the rain started."

"Yeah, lucky. I'm going to go see Seth. Jodie, wanna come?"

"Sure," she said, having no idea why Marissa had framed the man. They got out of the car and headed towards the cabins.

"Wait, Marissa, you don't know what cabin he's in." Alex called after her.

"He always stays in 6, it's his lucky number," she said, hurrying off with Jodie in her wake. As soon as Jodie saw Alex disappear from sight, she pulled Marissa into the woods.

"Alright, what the hell is going on? Is it, you know, one of those days?"

"Yeah, big time. We came here yesterday, well, my yesterday, just a little bit before the man from the convenience store was found murdered. Same MO as the serial killer."

"Oh God, he's here, Marissa, we should have gone home!"

"We couldn't just leave Seth and Summer here. So I'm going to go in, grab Seth, tell him what's happened, and then we're going to make something up and get out of here, ok?"

"Ok, go get him, I'll wait here." Marissa walked to Seth and Summer's cabin door and knocked.

"We're all set with towels, thanks," came Seth's voice from inside.

"Seth, it's me, Marissa."

"Riss," he said, opening the door with Summer behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Roads were washed out, we couldn't get to Maine. Hey Sum. Seth, I need to talk to you, now. We'll be right back," she told Summer, grabbing Seth and dragging him out and over to where Jodie was waiting.

"Jodie, what are you doing here?"

"So, you got the poor guy arrested?" Seth asked her after she'd recounted the whole story.

"To save his life, yeah."

"Unbelievable. The Valentine Murderer, here."

"Yes, so I want the two of you to pack your things and we're all getting as far away from here as possible and if you even think of trying to stay…"

"Marissa, relax, you had me at serial killer. But, shouldn't we call the cops? Tell them that there's a whackjob loose?"

"We should, but we don't have any proof."

"And," Jodie put in, "if we told them she was reliving days, they'd think she was the whackjob."

"I know," Seth said triumphantly. "We call the tabloids. Tell them you had a, I don't know, a physic premontion."

"How the hell would that help?"

"It wouldn't. But we could make a mint." Marissa and Jodie rolled their eyes and walked away, with Seth behind them. They split up, and the two women went back to their car, and Seth to his cabin.

"Pack your stuff, we're out of this dump," said Seth to Summer as he walked in the door and grabbed her just emptied bag.

"What? But, you just spent an hour convincing me to stay."

"Here? Are you kidding me? Baby, they've got their own cemetery."

"Alright, that's fine with me."

"Bad news," Marissa said as Alex walked over to the car. "Seth says the place has cockroaches, we have to go somewhere else."

"But, I just checked us in. And we can't call anywhere to get a place to stay, the cell phones are down. A tower got hit."

"Well, check us out, we can't stay here."

"Alright, whatever you say," she replied, looking a little confused before walking back to the main office. A blue truck pulled up, and Mark stepped out of the passenger side. Marissa and Jodie stared at him, stunned.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked her, sounding extremely pissed off.

"You have no idea," she said shakily. "How did you…"

"Well, after a few minutes, I realized that the convenience store had security cameras, and I had the cop pull the tape. After he saw what you did, he released me."

"Look, I know it doesn't seem like it, but I really was trying to help you."

"By getting me arrested," he says, exploding with anger. "Look, I don't know what you're doing at my sister's hotel, but you'd better leave now." A curly haired woman walks up and hugs him.

"I'm so glad you made it," she says happily. The man he rode with introduces himself as Hank, and they all walk inside.

"Shit." Marissa says, irritable. "Now what?" Jodie looks just as lost as she does. She looks over towards the cabins, and sees Seth walking out with a duffel bag. She runs over to him.

"Bad news. I'm staying."

"What? Marissa, no way."

"I have to, the guy just showed up here, I can't leave now."

He gives an exaggerated sigh. "Alright, what do we do."

"We," she says, motioning between them, "don't do anything. You are going to take Summer back to New York, just like we decided."

"No way, I'm not leaving you alone with a serial killer on the loose."

"Alright, well then, we'll send Jodie and Summer and Alex back."

"Wait, I'm not leaving you alone up here with him, he's completely incompetent." Jodie says, gesturing at Seth.

"Hey," Seth exclaims, a little outraged. Jodie merely looks at him. "Yeah, you're right," he agrees. "And, how are you going to get Summer and Alex to leave while we stay here. Besides, now that the victims here, we're all perfectly safe."

"We don't know that. Look, we've already done a ton of things different from yesterday; we've altered fate."

"Can you alter fate?" Jodie asks.

"I… I dunno, ok, I don't even know what powers are behind my gift. The point is, yesterday's timeline has been altered, so the victim could be…"

"Me," says Seth quietly.

"Or me," Jodie chimes in.

"It could be any of us."

"So, who cares, if I expire, I expire. All I have to do is ask you for help, and we could do this crazy dance all over again." Seth says. Marissa rolls her eyes.

"_If _I let you stay, what are we going to tell Summer and Alex?"

"The truth? No, stupid idea." Seth says, rethinking.

"And your next brilliant idea would be?"

"We lie our asses off," Jodie says, grinning. "Well, you guys do anyway."

"Wait, now you wanna stay?" Alex says, baffled.

"Well, no I don't want to, but see, Seth and Summer are in the middle of this huge…

"Fight," Seth is saying to Summer in their cabin. "And Marissa is being completely…"

"Unreasonable," Marissa says to Alex as they stand by the car, with Jodie leaning against it, looking a little amused as Marissa does her best acting. "And, while I really don't want to stay, I'm afraid that if I don't talk some sense into Seth, they might…"

"Break up," Seth says to Summer in a dramatic voice. "And, since we don't want that, I'm afraid that we're going to have to…"

"Stay here, at least for tonight." Marissa finishes.

"Alright, well, is there anything I can…"

"Do?" Summer asks.

"Nope, just sit here, enjoy a movie, and I'll go talk some sense into my crazy sister…."

"Alright," Alex says, "I guess I'll just go check us in, again. Jodie, you coming?"

"Actually, I thought I might go for a… umm, hike. You know, get some excersise. But, I'll meet up with you in the cabin in a couple of hours, ok?"

"Ok, fine by me." she says, and heads inside to check in. The girls grin at each other.

"How'd it go?" Seth asks Marissa.

"Bought it hook, line and sinker, you?"

"Piece of cake. Now what."

"Well, how many people are staying here besides us?"

"Well, the lady at check-in said that she only has four cabins that are useable right now, 1,2, and 3 have water damage or ghosts or something. So, you three in one, Summer and I in one…"

"The man who brought Mark, Hank" Jodie says.

"And the man who checked in with Summer and I. Carl, or something, in cabin 4."

"So, Mark must be staying with his sister." She thinks for a moment. "Alright, Jodie, you check out cabin 4, I'll do Hank's cabin, and Seth, you trail Mark, since I doubt he'd be too thrilled to see me still hanging around." The sky was darkening, and rain had started to fall. "Alright, we only have about an hour before he dies, so we work fast, and Jodie and I will meet you in the lodge in half an hour, Seth, unless Mark goes somewhere else. Then, you follow him. Go." They all go to their respective assignments.

Jodie walks up to the door of cabin four, after watching it's occupant leave it. She slides a screwdriver into the lock and walks in. On the dresser is a pile of newspapers, and on the table is a gray marble canister. She opens it and examines its ashy contents, picking a pinch up and rubbing them before moving to examine the newspapers.

"What are you doing in my cabin?" Comes a voice from behind her.

"What," she says, pretending to be shocked. "Is, is this your cabin? Well, no wonder, I walked in here and I was like, where's my stuff, and my, friends? And who's been cutting up all these newspapers?"

"That would be me. These are my wife's obituaries. It's morbid, I know, but the papers said such beautiful things about her." Jodie picks one up and reads it.

"Wait, the funeral was in Philly, yesterday?"

"Yes, it was a lovely service."

"So, you couldn't have been in Manhattan. Wait," she says, her eyes falling on the canister, "are those…"

"My wife's ashes. She asked that they be spread here." He turns to look at him, and Jodie gags, rapidly rubbing her fingers on her jeans.

"Well, it's been nice chatting, but I've gotta go. My condolences," she says and she runs out the door.

Summer's sitting on the bed, watching an old horror movie, when someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Alex walks in.

"Hey. So, how's your Valentine's Day going?" Alex says.

"Oh, just lovely, you?" she says sarcastically.

"Fantastic." she replies in the same tone.

"So, what are you and Seth fighting about?" Summer gives her a blank look. "You are fighting, right?"

"No, you and Marissa are fighting. Aren't you."

"No."

Marissa is snooping around outside Hank's cabin, and, after seeing him fast asleep inside, she goes to his truck and opens the door, searching it, and coming up with a pack of Blue Haze cigarettes.

"What are you doing?"

"Alex, what are you…"

"No, see, you're the one who's snooping around some guys truck, so, I get to ask the questions."

"Oh, well, he left his lights on, and I was just turning them off for him." she replies, thinking fast.

"So, I guess you and Seth worked everything out."

"Well, we're getting there…"

"I talked to Summer, and we know you guys lied to us."

"Alex, I…"

"Let me guess, I just have to accept that sometimes you just run off, with no explanation. Whatever." she says, and walks away.

"Alex," Marissa calls after her, but she doesn't turn back. She closes the truck door and turns around, slamming into Hank.

"You know, if you want to break into someone's truck, you really shouldn't do get into a fight outside their window."

"Look, I know who you are, and I'm telling you, stay away from Mark."

"What," he begins, but, before he can finish, goes into a coughing fit. He takes a couple puffs on an inhaler, and spots the cigarettes in Marissa's hand. "You're the second person I've met today who smokes that brand."

"Wait, these aren't yours?"

"No, I have severe asthma, I can't smoke."

"Then, who's are they?"

"Marks. He must've dropped them getting out of the car."

Marissa hurries off to the lodge before he says anything else. More than half an hour has passed. She runs in, spots Jodie and Seth, and goes over to them.

"Where's Mark?"

"Well, I lost him when Summer came in here and started yelling at me."

"Jodie? It's Carl, right?" 

"No, there's no way. He was in Philly yesterday. He has his wife's ashes and obits to prove it. I have her ashes too, on my hand!"

"So, Mark's the serial killer?" Seth says, shocked.

"He must be. He must have gone looking for another victim, and they turned the tables on him."

Summer is outside her cabin, but can't get in because the door's locked.

"Locked out?"says a voice behind her. She turns to find Mark standing there.

"Yeah, just one more thing to make this day even worse."

"Well, my sister just went out for a minute, but we can find her, and she'll get you another key."

"That would be great, thanks," she says, following him towards the cemetery.

"So, Kevin's still in danger," Marissa says.

"So what?" Jodie and Seth say together. "Marissa, come on," Seth says, "the guy is a serial killer. Who cares if someone bumps him off? I say we let nature take it's course."

"I agree," Jodie says.

"No, you guys don't get it, we've changed to many events. Mark could kill someone else, or maybe the person can't defend themselves. We've got to find him." She glances out the window towards the cemetery, and sees Mark with Summer. Jodie and Seth follow her gaze, and the three run out.

"My girlfriend," Mark is saying to Summer as he points at a grave, "died in a car accident. And that's why I do this," he says as he pulls out a knife. "So others know what the pain is like." He lunges for her,and she screams. Seth comes flying towards them, and knocks Mark down on the ground. They struggle for a moment, and then Mark frees himself and runs deeper into the woods, out of sight.

"You saved me," Summer says, throwing her arms around Seth.

"So, Summer iced the guy?" Jodie says softly to Marissa.

"No, she couldn't have. I was with her yesterday before he got killed."

"Well there's no one else here, except…"

"His sister," they say together.

"You stay here with them, I'll go find them," Marissa says, hurrying away.

"No," Jodie starts, but she's already disappeared under the heavy rainfall.

Marissa runs deeper into the woods and sees Mark and his sister, and she's holding a knife to his throat, crying, and he's urging her to kill him. "Don't!"

"I couldn't, he's my brother."

"Do it!" Mark yells. "Kill me, it's the only way to stop me."

"Look, Mark, I'll be honest, I don't think you deserve to live, but if you do this, you're not just killing yourself, you're killing your sister. Because, for some reason, she loves you. How long have you been protecting him, anyway."

"I haven't, he just told me today. He promised he'd stop, but I saw him following your friend, and I knew, he could never stop."

Later that night, the police are taking mark into custody. Seth is sitting with Summer, Jodie is trying to comfort Mark's sister, and Alex and Marissa are sitting in Alex's jeep, talking.

"So, let me get this straight. You and Jodie and Seth overheard this guy confess to being the serial killer to his sister, and, rather than call the police…"

"Which, we couldn't, because the phones were down."

"You decided we should stay here, and make sure he doesn't kill anyone else, and then call the police in the morning."

"Yep, that's about it."

"Well, why didn't you guys tell us?"

"We didn't want to freak you out."

"Well, if you'd told us, maybe Summer wouldn't have gone walking with the guy."

"True, but, alls well that ends well." She's silent for a moment. "So, are we ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Alex says. She leans forward and kisses Marissa on the lips.

"Alright lovebirds," Jodie says, interrupting them as she gets into the car. "Lets get out of this bad horror movie setting." They pull out, with Seth and Summer behind them, and head home.

**Alright, there it is, I hope you all enjoyed it, and sorry it took a year to get it to you. Please read and review, the next episode up in a couple of weeks. **

**P.S.- If anyone knows a sight I could go to to get Marissa and Alex clips, please let me know. I really want to start making music vids, and don't know where to get them, and you can't use YouTube stuff like that, as far as I know. Thanks!**

**xoxo**


End file.
